The Plot
by hookswanhearts
Summary: This is an AU fic in which Killian Jones is runs a nightclub in the small town of storybrooke. He is living by the funding of the Nolan family. David Nolan is his silent partner. Killian overhears a plot to kidnap the Nolan's daughter, Emma. He makes an attempt to try and stop it. Everything ends up going very very wrong and Killian and Emma end up in a fight for their lives.
1. Chapter 1

The plot

This is an AU fic in which Killian Jones is runs a nightclub in the small town of storybrooke. He is living by the funding of the Nolan family. David Nolan is his silent partner. Killian overhears a plot to kidnap the Nolan's daughter, Emma. He makes an attempt to try and stop it. Everything ends up going very very wrong and Killian and Emma end up in a fight for their lives. Rated Explicit due to eventual smut and some minor violence.

Killian Jones sat behind the bar at his brand new nightclub. Neverland had opened only a few weeks before. Right now it was the biggest deal in Storybrooke and most of the nearby towns. There wasn't a lot of excitement in this quaint part of Maine. Killian had known this kind of club would do well here. It was just classy enough to attract the right type of clientele. Neverland was his third club. He would stay in Storybrooke for a few more months, than hire a great manager to run the club. When Killian had been looking to open the place he had been laughed at by most of the big name investors. It didn't make a lot of sense to open a club in Maine. He knew it was a good idea. He had been relieved when he had finally found David Nolan. The Nolan's were a rich blue blood family, who actually lived in the town. David was looking to branch out his family investments. He had agreed to front the money for Killian's business, however he was supposed to be a silent partner. Killian had agreed. David wasn't turning out to be as silent of a partner as Killian had hoped. The Nolan's had a daughter about 8 years younger than Killian. Her name was Emma. She had just finished her pre-law degree and was back home for the summer. Killian had been forced to close the club for the afternoon so that the Nolan's could have a private event, celebrating their daughter's acceptance to Harvard Law. Killian knew it would be a problem if he didn't agree. David Nolan was paying for this endeavor, he didn't want to get on his bad side.

He was just finishing the setup when he looked up at the sound of a throat clearing. A girl stood in front of him. If he had to guess she was about 22. She was a real looker. She had long curly blonde hair and shocking green eyes. He couldn't help it when his jaw dropped. She looked like she had come straight out of the pages of a magazine. She wore a red leather skirt that ended several inches above her knees and a black shirt that was cut just a little too low. He wanted to rip her out of her outfit instantly.

"Hello?" She said, as if she had already addressed him and he hadn't answered. He realized he had probably been staring for too long.

"Sorry Lass." He said his English roots coming through in his voice. "I put the sign up. The club is closed for a private event. It will reopen at 6pm."

"I know. I'm here for the event." She gave him a smile. "I must be the first one here."

"Oh sorry love. I was just finishing setting up. It isn't supposed to start for an hour." He admitted. She was giving him a strange look. Woman always looked at him. He had never really understood why. At least she was staring at his face and not his bloody prosthetic hand. He was always a little self conscious about it. He had lost the hand 6 years earlier. It was a long story.

"I must have gotten the time wrong." She said. "I will come back in a little while."

"You can stay if you want to." He said. "I don't mind as long as you don't"

"Not at all." She said. He imagined himself taking this girl on the bar. He knew it was never going to happen. She was too young for him, and even if she wasn't. He didn't even know her name. He started to put together the flowers as Mary Margaret Nolan had requested. They were supposed to have about 30 guests. The girl rolled her eyes as he started to put the first arrangement on the table.

"It's supposed to go like this." She said. Her fingers brushed against his as she fixed the flowers. He had to admit, it looked much better her way. He felt a spark run through him. The girl focused her green eyes on his.

"thanks." He said. "This isn't my usual type of job."

"I can tell." She paused. "But I'm sure your great behind the bar."

"You can come by and see sometime. Though as I'm the manager and part owner I don't too much time behind the bar any more. " He said. He was pretty sure she was flirting with him now.

"Maybe I will." She said. She helped him put together the rest of the arrangements, then they stepped back and looked at them.

"Not bad." He said Just then they heard the sound of voices coming near the bar. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"It was no problem at all." She smiled at him.

"I'm Killian Jones by the way." He added looking at her. She gave him another wicked grin

"I'm Emma." She paused. "Emma Nolan." His jaw nearly dropped again. He hadn't expected someone so casual. The Nolan's were from old money. He hadn't expected this hot girl in the mini skirt to be the princess of the Nolan dynasty.

"What is he doing here?" Emma cried an hour later. Her mother and father had arrived, and the guests were just starting to show up. She cringed as Neal Gold, her very recent ex-boyfriend, stepped through the door with his father and step-mother. Their break-up hadn't exactly been mutual. Neal and Emma had know each other since they were children. Their marriage had been practically arranged since the day they were born. Emma cared very much about him, but something was just missing. She was going to Harvard in the fall, and she wanted a chance to date someone other than Neal. He hadn't really understood.

"Mr. and Mrs. Nolan." Neal said subtly avoiding eye contact with Emma. "Its great to see all of you again."

"Its nice to see you." Emma said trying to be civil. He looked better than he had the last time she had seen him.

"Can we talk after the party?" Neal leaned over and whispered in Emma's ear.

"I'm not sure what we have to talk about." She whispered back. "But sure."

Emma turned around. She felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Killian Jones looking at her. She didn't know what to think about him. He was seriously one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen. He had deep blue eyes and dark unruly hair. He seemed a little dangerous and she couldn't help but wonder what he looked like under his too far unbuttoned shirt. She greeted a few more of the guests. Relieved to see her friends Elsa, Ana, and Ruby in the crowd. She walked to them trying to ignore the Killian Jones.

"Did you see that my parents invited Neal." She said to Ruby as soon as she reached her. Ruby chuckled.

"Of course they invited him. Your mother and father are still bitter about your break-up. They thought you would marry him."

"Yeah well, I just never felt that thing with him." She explained. Her mind flashed back to her brief touch with Killian earlier. She wanted that kind of spark. She needed someone who made her feel passionate again.

"Did you see the guy that owns this place." Ruby said noticing that his eyes were on them. "Is he not sex on legs"

"He is pretty hot." Elsa said. She blushed a little. She had always been shy.

"I'd take Kristoff any day." Ana said. "Though he is great looking." She put her arm around her sisters shoulders. Ana was two years younger than the others, however everyone knew she would get married first. She and her boyfriend Kristoff had been on the track to marriage since they were freshmen in highschool.

"What's up with the hand?" Elsa said. Emma had wondered about it herself. He had a really nice prosthetic, but he was still missing his left hand. She hadn't asked her dad if knew what had happened.

"We could just ask him." Ruby smiled. She had always been the brazen one.

"No!" The other three said in near unison.

"Emma dear." She heard her father say in his 'I mean business tone'

"You can spend time with your friends later." He paused "Why don't you go say hello to some of the other guests.

"Okay." She said she put on her best smile and prepared to mingle, like the good daughter that she was.

Killian stepped outside to the Alley way. The club was hopping and it was getting really warm. His best bartender was running the bar and he just needed a few minutes to himself. He couldn't get the Nolan girl out of his head. He had never had someone effect him like she had. It was a little strange. As he stepped outside relishing in the cool air he heard a muffled voice on the other side of the dumpster.

"I shouldn't talk about this here." A man's voice said. Killian tried to stay hidden not wanting to alarm the man. "I told you, you will get your money when you have the girl." Killian tried not to breath now. "There is cab that will be coming to pick her up and take her to the airport on Monday. She's going to visit her friend Regina and her new husband for a week in London. I don't want her getting on that plane."

Killian sucked in a breath. It sounded as though someone was plotting a kidnapping.

"Look I will meet you right now and give you the half we agreed to. But that's it. There are at least twenty other guys interested in this job. This is going to be a huge payday for both of us. The Nolan's are the richest family in the state. They will pay anything to have their little girl back."

At those words Killian slipped back inside the door of the club hoping that he hadn't been heard. He knew how this kind of thing worked. He could file a police report but, no one would do anything. he didn't even what the guy looked like. His blood was boiling. He had done some things back when he was younger. He definitely wasn't innocent, but he had never been party to something like this. He had to warn the Nolan's. That was the only way. He stood by the door a few minutes waiting to get a look at the guy who came back in. After 10 full minutes he opened the door again. The man was gone. He had clearly slipped out through the alley and left.

"Hey David." He said twenty minutes later. After he had dealt with a minor crisis at the bar. He had called David's cell phone number. The voice mail picked up nearly immediately. " This is Killian Jones. I desperately need to speak with you. If you could get back to me asap. Everything at the club is fine but please call me back." He said. He walked to his office and looked at the desk calendar. He would go to the Nolan's tomorrow and make sure they knew about everything. He was certain that they would do whatever was possibly to protect Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma woke early Sunday morning. Her mind was racing. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about the sexy nightclub manager. Sure he was a little older than she was but somehow that turned her on even more. She had gone for her usual morning run going a full 2 miles. She was trying her best not to think about Killian Jones. On her way back, she noticed that it seemed like a car was following her. She was pretty certain she had seen the same red sedan twice. She was about to chalk it up to coincidence when she saw it a third time. She had just turned the corner on to her parents street when she saw it. She sped up her pace and went inside the gate just managing to get the first three letters of the plate. She had been a criminal justice major. She should have been better at this.

"Is everything okay Emma?" Her mother asked as entered the kitchen. Emma's heart was pounding.

"There was a car following me mom." She explained.

" Are you certain?" She asked a little skeptical.

"I saw it three times." She said. " I need to tell dad."

"He had to go to an emergency conference in NYC." Her mother explained. " He was very upset that he wouldn't be here to see you off before you head to London tomorrow."

Emma wasn't completely surprised. She really loved her father, but he was an important guy. He hadn't always been around when she had needed him. Her mother had always worked hard to fill the gaps, but often times Mary Margaret could be a little over protective. Emma had always wanted more of a balance.

"Its probably nothing." Emma said trying to play down her fear. She had learned to be cautious, being the daughter of one of the richest men in the country.

"I'm going to tell security all the same. If you go out again today take one of the guards with you." Her mother said fear creeping into her voice. She groaned none of her friends needed bodyguards.

"That's not necessary mom." Emma tried.

"I can call the police if you would prefer." Her mother said in the tone that slightly frightened Emma.

"I'll take the guard." She said. Still a little angry. " But just until I leave for London tomorrow."

"deal." Her mother assured her.

She missed Regina. Ever since she was five years old Regina Mills had been Emma's best friend. She loved Elsa and Ruby, but Regina was the one she could trust with everything. Their freshmen year at the University of Maine, Regina had met a gorgeous doctoral student named Robin Locksley. The two of them had fallen for each other pretty quickly . He had a son named Roland from his first marriage. His first wife had died suddenly right after Roland was born. Last year he and Regina had gotten married and they had moved to London shortly after. Regina had finished her degree the same week as Emma, having transferred to a school in London. It was the furthest she had ever been from her friend since they were children. She couldn't wait to get on the plane tomorrow. She knew Regina missed her too.

Emma had every intention of going to Neverland that evening. She really wanted to see Killian Jones again. She didn't know if he was interested, but she definitely wanted to find out. Now it would be harder considering the bodyguard. She resolved to go even with the hindrance. Maybe he wouldn't be completely intimidated by a girl who needed a bodyguard.

Killian starred at the police station. He had tried to contact David Nolan about 3 more times that morning with no luck. He couldn't just let what he had heard go. He really hated police stations. He had spent quite a bit of time running from cops in his past. Every time he thought about leaving he was reminded of the smile Emma had given him at the club. He remembered too well how it had felt when she had brushed her hand against his.

"I need to make a report." Killian tried not to look too nervous.

"Sure sir. Let me get an officer." The polite receptionist smiled. She was an attractive blonde a few years younger than him. Her name tag said Tinkerbell. Her honestly hoped that wasn't her actual name. "I'm Tink. Can I get your name?"

"Killian Jones." He said. She was clearly trying to flirt with him just a little. He fidgeted as he waited. Finally a man about his own age came out looking a little alarmed.

"I'm deputy Graham." He introduced himself. He waited patiently while Killian explained what he had heard the night before. Killian was relieved that the man didn't seem to instantly discount his story.

"you can't tell me any more about the man."

"Honestly no. I never actually saw him. He was behind the dumpster lad, I can't give you anymore." He paused. "I just couldn't live with myself if anything happened to Ms. Nolan."

"thank you for coming in." Graham expressed. "I will have someone go by the Nolan's and check on Emma. The Nolan's have private security, I will make sure they have someone they trust with her."

"Thanks for not being a complete git." Killian paused. "I haven't always had the best luck with cops."

"I'm sorry for that. Feel free to come back if ever need me again ." Graham said. He stood and handed Killian a card shaking his hand.

Killian was surprised when he heard a knock on his door of his office just before 3pm. It was early for the club to be busy and he was working on his payroll. He looked toward the half open door, surprised again to find Emma standing in the doorway.

"hey." She said. He couldn't help but think she looked even better than the last time he had seen her. He wondered if she knew how gorgeous she was.

"Hello lass." He managed nerves just hidden.

"I wanted to thank you." She paused. "Graham stopped by this afternoon."

"I'm glad. I tried to reach out to your father before I went in but he wasn't answering. I was concerned that something would happen to you."

"I am actually pretty good at taking care of myself." Emma explained.

"I'm sure that you are." He added she had walked in and was leaning against his desk now. She had on black leggings that left little to the imagination and high riding boots.

"There was a car following me on my morning jog." She said her eyes locking with his. " I don't know if it's the same guy, but me and my mother were just discussing my safety when graham showed up. I'm not looking to get kidnapped. I agreed to have a bodyguard even though I hate it."

"Where is he right now ?" Killian asked.

"Right at the end of the hallway." She said "he's trying to give me some semblance of privacy ."

"You didn't need to come by and thank me." He said. He swallowed hard as she teasing flicked her long hair behind her shoulders.

"I leave for London tomorrow." She explained. "I'm going to visit my oldest friend and her husband for a week. I just thought I'd thank you before I left." She leaned close to him now. She put her lips to his cheek. He was so surprised he nearly fell out of his chair. She turned to leave once she was done.

"would you like to get a drink sometime." He said shocked that the words were coming out. His cheek was on fire. "After you get back I mean."

"I would." She smiled. This girl could be very dangerous for him. At the moment he didn't care. She walked back into the office and picked up the phone he had sitting on his desk. She typed something into it. "There, now you can call me."

"Okay." He said trying to remain nonchalant. She smiled at him one last time before leaving the office. It took him several minutes to calm down enough to continue his work.

Emma barely made it out the door of Killian's office before she and her bodyguard were approached. She groaned a little.

"Hey baby." Neal said. She had seen him at the bar when she came in but had tried her best to slip past him unnoticed.

"I told you not to call me that any more remember." He looked instantly like a dejected puppy.

"Sorry Emma." He struggled. "Old habits die hard, I was wondering if we could have that talk now."

"Look Neal, I'm pretty busy. I am going to London tomorrow and I haven't started packing." She said "Can I give you raincheck until after I get back?"

"I know when I'm getting the brush off." He said his suddenly filled with anger. "I've seen the way you've been eyeing up that bartender. I don't like it. You are my girl."

"Not anymore Neal." She said heat coming into her voice. Neal had always been overly possessive of her. It was one of the many reasons she had broken things off. Her bodyguard had stepped between them. Emma was afraid Neal might do something stupid.

"Is there a problem here?" She heard Killian's lilt say from behind her. She wanted to smile.

"No problem at all." Neal said. Emma could see that he was intimidated with both the bodyguard and Killian there. "I was just leaving." He gave Emma one last look, then headed for the door. She thanked Killian yet again. Then left her flight was very early and she really hadn't packed yet.

Emma groaned as she heard the ringing of her alarm clock it was 2:30 the Nolan's private car service would be there to pick her up in 30 minutes. The airport was about an hour from Storybrooke. And her plane left at 6:40. She hadn't flown on a commercial flight in years. She hoped she was giving herself enough time. At 5 minutes to three she saw the car pull into the driveway. She walked out to greet the driver. It wasn't someone she recognized. She requested that he allow her to call and verify his I'd number. He let her with no hesitation. He loaded the bags into the car and opened the door for her. She slid into the back seat. Instantly, she knew something wrong. Through the vehicles tinted windows she hadn't been able to see that there was another man in the back seat. Before she could even react she heard the locks clicking. She tried to scream but the sound was muffled out by the man hand covering her mouth. She hadn't gotten a good look at his face. He had a tattoo of a crown on his left wrist she noticed. Trying her best to memorize as much she could for later. She screamed as he wrestled her down so that her chest was in his lap. She had taken a few martial arts classes but he had at least 100 pounds on her. She felt fear creep through her as he lifted the back of her shit.

"I won't let you rape me." She screamed. He only laughed.

"Tattoo has been verified." He stated. He let her sit up now. "Its her." She knew he must be referring to the tattoo of a Swan on Emma's back. It had been a dare during college. Neal had gotten her really drunk and she had gotten it done. She loved it, but even her parents didn't know about it. They wouldn't have liked it. She wondered how these goons knew about it.

She looked out the window. The town was fading behind them. They were headed into the forest. There was very little out this direction it was the perfect place to hide a hostage. She was terrified and her brain wasn't completely working. She couldn't jump out of the car. The door was locked and they were moving way too fast. She looked over seeing the full face of the man beside her. She nearly screamed.

"Dad?" She said. The gave her a wicked smile.

"Afraid not princess." He said. She was still confused. He had a scar running through his right eyebrow, but other than that he looked just like David Nolan. She barely had a moment to react before the car sped up again.

"there's someone following us." She heard the driver say.

"Probably just a local bumpkin." Her father's doppelganger said. She still couldn't wrap her brain around it. She had managed to hook her seat belt. But she didn't feel any better. She was suddenly jarred forward the car behind them kissed their bumper. She looked back but all she could see was a black sedan it rammed them hard again. She couldn't make out the driver. The second hit sent the car into a spin they nearly flipped but by some miracle the drivers side just slammed hard into the tree line.

Emma wasn't sure how much time had passed. She was mildly aware that the two men in the car had been knocked unconscious. Her left ankle was on fire, pain shot through her as she tried to move it. She heard the sound of the door opening. She barely registered as someone lifted her from the car. As her eyes fluttered open, she saw the face of Killian Jones.

"Come on let's get you out of here lass." He said still carrying her tightly in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Killian tried for 5 minutes to get his car to start. It was no use, the engine wouldn't start the front end was smashed from the impact. He pulled out his cell phone and had no signal. Emma seemed totally dazed. She was awake in the passengers seat but she was still in pain from the injury to her ankle. Killian didn't think it was broken, but he couldn't be sure. They needed to get away before the thugs woke up. He wasn't sure what to do. For all Killian knew they could be dead inside when he heard groaning coming from the car he decided to pick the girl up and start walking.

Killian hadn't been able to sleep. He had decided to drive up to the bluff and watch the sunrise over the ocean. He had loved the ocean ever since her was a child, watching the sunrise over it with all the colors always made him smile. He had to drive by the Nolan's house to get there. He had seen the car and something had seemed off. He had followed and sure enough here he was, saving Emma.

"leave it to me to go and wreck the car during my daring rescue. Bloody buggering idiot that I am. " He said lifting her from the car. He carried her in the style of a bride.

"Thank you all the same." Emma said he wasn't going to be able to carry her very far. He shifted her moving her piggyback style to his back. She laughed a little. He was struggling due to his prosthetic. "Who knows where they were taking me. I could be dead if not for you."

"They wouldn't have killed you lass. You are worth more to them alive."

"Probably." She said thinking hard. He was going as fast as he could with her added weight.

"I can try to walk." She said after they had been moving slowly for about 15 minutes. "if you help support me."

"okay." He said not wanting her to see how much he was struggling. He put her down. "I got you." He said relieved to not be holding her. She moved to his good hand.

"Wow." She winced but managed to stand with his help. "that hurts."

"I would imagine that it does." He admitted. She was quiet for the next few minutes.

"One of them looked just like my father." She explained. "I know that sounds crazy…"

"I saw him too." Killian added. "It wasn't him though. He had a scar."

"I noticed that too." She paused as if thinking something through in her head. "Not very many people know that my dad is adopted. The Nolan's couldn't have children and my grandfather was desperate for an heir. They adopted my dad when he was only a few weeks old."

"Why is this not public knowledge. It would be good PR wouldn't it?" He asked.

"In certain circles , but a lot socialites only care about breeding. My parents aren't like that but a lot of their society is." She explained. "It's sad that it's still like that even today."

"The Nolan's are kind of like American Royalty." He said. "pure bloodlines and all that."

"Kind of." She smiled. Thoughtful again. "Do you think that goon is related to my dad?"

"Probably." Killian said hoping it was the right thing to say. He saw a logging operation building ahead on the right side of the road . It was still early and the place looked closed but he decided to try the door. To his surprise, it wasn't locked. He guided Emma inside. She sat down in one of the ratty chairs of what appeared to be the break room. She let out a pleasure filled moan. The sign on the inner door explaining that the owners were away on vacation wasn't encouraging, but there was power at least.

"I'm going to see if they have ice." He said Emma smiled at him. He walked into the adjacent room. The refrigerator was turned on. He was happy to see several ice cube trays had been filled. He grabbed a rag from one of the drawers, and wrapped some of the cubes in it. He saw a wall phone and picked up the hand set. He was disappointed to find no dial tone. He checked his cell again, still no signal. Now he remembered why he hated the damn country.

"phone's disconnected." He said he handed her the makeshift ice pack. Then bent down to look at her ankle.

"Figures." Emma said they were really having rotten luck.

"I was a field medic in the royal navy for a few months. I wasn't very good at it, but I remember a few things." He smiled up at her the way her green eyes met his was like fire. "Its not broken. Just really bruised."

"that's good news." She managed grimacing as the cold ice pack made contact. "any idea what we do now?"

"I'm going to look around a little more. See if I can find any way to get us some help. I don't want to go too far. Those thugs could find this place if we did." He explained. She looked at little bit more afraid.

"Do what you need to do. I can take care of myself." Emma reminded herself that she had taken 12 years of mixed martial arts. Her ankle would slow her down though. "No one will know I'm missing until tomorrow. Even if they stumble across that accident. We need to try and communicate with my mom."

"I know. I have no signal out here. Do you have your phone?" He asked hopeful.

"Its back at the crash it's in my purse along with all my other stuff." She said. She shifted herself so that she was looking at him closer now. Their eyes locked. Killian had been ignoring the fiery need that built up inside him every time he had touched her. He had never felt so attracted to someone before. She looked at him with beautiful green eyes and he ached to kiss her. Instead he stood and placed his lips gently on her brow. She shuttered he wanted to find her lips with his but he restrained himself.

"I'm going to get you home." He promised.

"I know." She said. "I trust you Killian."

"Thanks lass." He managed touched by her words. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay." She said. At that he slipped out the door.

Emma wasn't sure how much time had passed as she sat in the break room waiting for Killian. Her foot was feeling better and she decided to try and explore a little. She got to her feet painfully. She walked into the adjacent room as Killian had earlier. The fridge was small and had very little in it. She guilty stole a frozen snickers bar from the freezer feeling her belly rumble. The rest of the building seemed to be full of machinery used for breaking down wood. In the back she found a small office. She gathered this must be a small family operation. She was surprised to find a gun safe in the office. She found the key in the top desk drawer. She opened the safe and found a shot gun and a small .22 handgun. She hoped they didn't need them. She jumped a little as heard a rumble of Thunder in the distance. It looked like it was going to rain. She had heard some thing about it on TV the night before. She looked up at the wall clock and realized that she had missed her flight to London over an hour ago. It was only 8:20 in the morning.

Her ankle was pretty sore again as she settled back into the chair. She grabbed fresh ice and ate the snickers bar. Her whole body was on alert as the door opened. It was Killian. He looked completely soaked.

"Its raining." He said with a smirk.

"I can see that." She said. "any luck?"

"Aye. There is a car out on the left side by one of the other out buildings." It starts but there isn't any gas in it." He explained. "I need to syphon some from the machines if we want to go anywhere. The clouds look awful and it's really coming down. I shouldn't syphon the gas in this rain I got completely soaked though."

"

There is an office in the back." She said pointing to where she had found the gun safe. "There's a sweater and some pants in there, as well as some guns. Guy who runs this place clearly spends a lot of time here." She hobbled back to the office again showing Killian where she had seen the clothes. She smiled as he took off his wet shirt. His body was amazing. She secretly wondered how he could be real.

"Can you excuse me." He exclaimed. He was just starting to undo his belt.

"Oh yeah. Um… of course." She managed closing the office door. She was flushed as he came back out. The clothes were huge on him, but he still looked really good.

The storm didn't let up for the rest of the day. The few times they looked outside they could not even see the nearby road. Killian found a radio in one of the rooms with logging equipment. They turned it to a news station hoping to here when news broke about Emma's kidnapping. It happened about 6:30. Emma had found some microwave popcorn. And was popping it for them to share when the bulletin came on.

"We have received news that Emma Nolan daughter of business tycoon and billionaire David Nolan is missing. Ms. Nolan was scheduled to fly out on a plane to London early this morning. She never arrived for her flight. Her purse and cellphone were located at the scene of a two car accident on Highway 297. About 30 miles from Storybrooke. No one was at the scene of the accident. One vehicle had a stolen license plate. The second vehicle is registered to British citizen and local nightclub owner Killian Jones. Jones could not be located for questioning. Pictures of both parties can be found on our website. If you see either Nolan or Jones please report to local authorities immediately."

"Sounds like they think you might have something to do with my disappearance." She teased handing him the popcorn. They were both starving but there was not much to eat.

"if they pulled my juvenile record from England I wouldn't be surprised." He said being more honest than he meant to be. "I got into some trouble back then."

"I spent a night in jail once." She said clearly trying to make him feel better. "My friend Regina and I were in California on a trip. This guy was being a total jerk he tried to drug us. Regina swiped the keys to his jaguar and we took it for a ride."

"Wow you were a real wild child." Killian teased

"We were lucky he decided not to press charges." She explained. "But when Regina threatened to tell the cops what he had tried to do, he said he would let it go."

" Smart man." Killian said. "He's very lucky I wasn't around back then." Emma seemed surprisingly relaxed given their situation but she kept having moments of deep thought however. She leaned in now pretending to get closer to share the bowl. In reality she liked the way he smelled.

"I'm afraid to go home." She admitted. Killian looked surprised.

"Why." He said his body was responding to her closeness.

"They knew about my tattoo." She said. Killian was surprised when she stood and lifted the back of her shirt. He form was toned and practically perfect. "Not everyone does. Only a few of my close friends know about it. My mom hates them. She's a bit old fashioned." He walked behind her tracing his hand over the tiny Swan tattoo. It was small enough to hide under most clothing.

"Why a Swan?" He asked curious. He had to restrain himself not to kiss it.

"I love them. They have always been my favorite." She answered.

"So you think that whoever ordered those kidnappers might be someone close to you?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. Her green eyes had found his again. He found himself wanting to protect this girl. Even though he barely knew her. She was too young for him, but he didn't care. "How else did they know?"

"I don't know Emma, but nothing will happen to you as long as I'm here." He explained. She had turned to face him now. Their faces only inches apart. He couldn't believe it when she grabbed his face pulling his lips to her own. He felt the shock of her touch all the way to his toes. She kissed him harder now, he opened his mouth and let their tongues war a little relishing in the unique taste of her. She tasted like vanilla and cinnamon. It was intoxicating." As she began to reach under his shirt and trace the muscles of his chest he managed to pull back. "Slow down."

"Why?" She asked looking at little hurt.

"you are young Emma, and you barely know me." He paused "think about it."

"I've lived my entire life trying to be the perfect daughter. For once I actually just want to do something that feels good. I don't want to think about it." She explained. He couldn't deny kissing her had been amazing. "Are you not attracted to me?"

"of course I am Emma. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since that bloody party. But I want to get to know you. We are from very different world's love, I don't want to hurt you. Emma there are things in my past." He explained.

"Everyone has baggage Killian." She said. " but, it means a lot to me that you care." She kissed him again now. More chaste. The beast in him wanted to take her right there. But the man wanted to see where things might go.

"We aren't getting out of here tonight." He said as she cuddled against him. He had jokingly told her a story about growing up with his brother Liam in England. "Unless the police find us."

"I'm going to see if I can find anything better to sleep on." She said.

"You shouldn't be walking around so much on that ankle." He scolded her. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. The ankle didn't seem to bother her too much anymore. She wouldn't be walking for miles tomorrow though.

Twenty minutes later, Killian found her in the back office. She had made a makeshift bed. Killian laughed at the materials. She had taken the cushions from some armchairs that were in the break room. A blanket from the office and a tarp that was probably used to cover equipment.

"where am I going to sleep?" Killian asked.

"you can share." She said teasingly. "I even got you your own tarp."

"Thanks Swan." He said. She cocked her head, giving him a strange look.

"Why Swan?" She asked.

"I don't know. It just suits you somehow and I love that tattoo." He explained.

"I think I could get used to it." She smiled. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the nose.

"Then let's get some rest Swan." He said. " Tomorrow could be an interesting day."


	4. Chapter 4

Killian woke early the next morning. He was relieved that the rain had stopped. Emma lay beside him on the floor. He couldn't help but watch her. Her chest was rising and falling with each breath she took. She looked just like an angel. He hadn't felt like this in a very long time. But he was keeping a secret. He had decided that before he and Emma took things any further she deserved to know everything.

He got up and started looking for a manual to figure out exactly what machine he could get the gas from. He knew very little about this type of machinery. He was surprised few minutes later when he heard the large machine shop door open. The smell of coffee wafted into the air. He felt Emma's arm slip around him from behind.

"good morning handsome." She said. He realized as he reached for the cup that he had left his prosthetic in the office. Emma looked at the scar tissue curiously, but she clearly wasn't that scared. She didn't ask. She simply studied it as if she wondered about the story.

"It's a long one." He admitted.

"What?" Emma said confused.

"The story of how I lost that." He explained.

"I'm sorry if I was staring ." She said embarrassed. "I didn't mean to. You don't have to talk about it." 

"It's OK." He turned her to face him and kissed the top of her head. "I lost the hand in the Navy. It was six years ago. It was crushed, by the time my squad made it back to the base, nothing could be done. It was loose the hand or die. They took the hand." 

"Do you have that phantom limb thing?" She asked. He smiled relieved that she was more fascinated than bothered some women were afraid of it. 

"All the bloody time actually, I swear it still itches." She laughed now. He smiled down at her as their eyes locked again. Their chemistry was amazing. He leaned down and found her mouth. He only kissed her for a second. Knowing that if her didn't stop he would be fucking her against every surface in this place. He wasn't quite ready for that. She moaned longingly as he ended the kiss. "Soon love. Once I get us back to Storybrooke, I will take you on a real date and then we will see what happens ." 

"We both know what will happen." She said teasingly He understood the tone. The sexual chemistry was amazing. She nipped his ear slightly before pulling completely away. 

"Minx." He said. 

"You like it." She said back coyly. He couldn't deny that he did. He was hard as rock. He could only hope that the oversized pants he wore hid it well. He snuck off to the bathroom a minute later desperate for release. It was amazing how much she effected him. The little nip to his ear had gone straight to his groan. Emma writhing over him filled his mind as stroked himself rapidly. He came all over his own hands quickly wondering vaguely if Swan would be the death of him. 

Emma only had a very slight limp this morning, but Killian still thought it was best that she wait for him to get the gas and bring the car to them. In the end he figured out what machine took the right fuel and was able to get them enough to travel the approximately 30 miles back to town. He lugged it out to the yellow bug that sat on the edge of the property. He felt guilty stealing the car but, he and Emma would return it as soon as they could . Hopefully the owner would understand. Once he had emptied his gas can, he turned the car over. It started immediately. The gas gauge registered about ¼ of a tank. It should be enough. He drove the little car up the road and to the front of the main building. He knew immediately that something was off. The door of the building was wide open. 

Once Killian had left to find gas and fill the car. Emma turned the radio on and decided to sit for a few minutes. Her foot hurt much worse than she was letting on. There was a part of her that couldn't wait to go home. She still really wanted to go and see Regina in London. She would be safe in London. She would also be far way from Killian jones. 

She couldn't put her finger on why but she felt a strong connection to him. Sure he was gorgeous and if the way he kissed was any indication he was probably phenomenal in bed, but there was more to it than that. She was drawn to him. After spending an entire day here together, the pull had only gotten stronger. She was very afraid that if she spent more time with him, she could really fall for him. It scared her a little. She turned off the radio after hearing another bulletin about her being missing. She hated that the media had called Killian a person of interest. Everyone knew that meant suspect. 

She stocked into the other room determined to clean up the coffee and not think about the bulletin. She heard the door open and nearly called out for Killian, but than she heard the voices. Their were two men. She recognized the voices. It was definitely her kidnappers. She sprang to action, the coffee cup was still in her hand. She moved as silently as possible. The only exit was on the other side of the thugs. However the back office had a door that locked and the guns. She managed to reach and shut the door with only a soft click. She twisted the lock. 

Once she was inside she opened the desk drawer still trying to remain silent. If they had heard her they would be coming. She needed to be ready. She opened the gun safe and pulled out the shotgun. Her dad had taught her to use a hunting rifle, it should be the same basic idea. She opened it to see if it was loaded. It was. She clicked off the safety and waited. 

A few minutes later she heard footsteps in the hall outside. She sat completely still as the door began to rattle. 

"Hey James." She heard the man who had been driving yesterday say. She burned the name into her mind. "there's a door back here." 

"I told you not to use names you idiot." James answered back. "We don't want them to have anything to give the cops."

"Sorry." The second one said. "Its locked." 

"Probably just storage or something." He said. She saw it rattle a little again. She pointed the gun straight at it now. She had never shot a person before, but she would if her life depended on it. 

"Lets check the rest of the property it doesn't sound like anything is in there. If we don't find anything we will double back." James managed. 

"Alright boss." She heard the sound of their footsteps retreating. She couldn't tell if they had completely left. She finally breathed after about 10 minutes but she didn't let go of the gun. She just had pray that they didn't find Killian before he made it back to the building. 

"Emma!" He screamed as he entered. There was no answer. He heard a noise in the back of the building. He ran back and tried the office door. It was locked his heart sounded like thunder in his ears. "Emma." 

"Killian." He heard her weak voice say. He let out a sigh of relief . She opened the door. The shotgun from the safe was in her hand. She was the color of fresh fallen snow, but she was unharmed . 

"What happened?" He asked still fearful. He wrapped his arms around her instinctively. She put her head in his shoulder, dropping the gun to the floor. 

"I was in the room with the refrigerator cleaning up the coffee when I heard two voices. I recognized them immediately, especially the one that looks like my dad. Apparently his name is James." She cried a little now. "I ran for it. They didn't see me. I locked the door and got the gun. They tried to get it open. But when they realized it was locked they decided to check the rest of the property. They will be back though." 

"We need to go." He said. She was shaking. He held her steady leading her toward the door . She was so brave. He couldn't believe he'd been stupid enough to leave her alone. They made it outside and Killian shoved Emma into the passenger seat. As he sped off he heard a blast behind them he turned back to see one of the thugs running after the car. He had the shotgun and had fired at them. He was too far behind them. Luckily shotguns had terrible range. Killian managed to get away. Emma was still ducking in the passenger seat. 

"I am never going to be safe until we find out who hired them." She said after several more moments. 

"We will. Once we get you home, we will figure out what comes next." He tried. She looked at him with her beautiful green eyes. "Your father will protect you Emma." 

"I hope you are right." She laughed a little. "The tattoo thing still bothers me. I think that someone I know did this. If I go back they will know right where to find me." 

"I won't let that happen." He said looking at her briefly. She stared down at the speedometer surprised that he was going nearly 90. She started laughing. 

"What's so funny Swan?" He asked. 

"I didn't think these cars could handle this kind of speed." She explained . "I've always wanted a vintage bug." 

"Really? He asked surprised. 

"All this just feels a little like fate." She said. "I meet you and we have this connection right away. Then somehow you are the one that manages to rescue me. We find a perfect place to ride out the storm. Now we are driving back home in the car I've always admired it's weird really." 

"I don't really believe in fate, but it is a little strange." He admitted. "If I were you I would probably suspect me of something." 

"I don't." She was matter of fact about it. He was surprised by her confidence . "You see I have something of a super power. I have always been able to tell when people are lying to me. You aren't lying." 

"No I'm not. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Emma. I hope you know that." He was honest now, he had slowed down but his eyes were still on the road. She reached over and touched his shoulder. 

"thanks." She managed. He starred at her. He had been planning to tell her everything about himself when they got back but he decided that now was as good a time as any. 

"Emma. There are some things about my past I need to tell you." The words came out just as they reached the Storybrooke town line. 

"You can tell me anything." She reassured. " I would never judge." He believed her. But before he could go anywhere further. He heard the sound of sirens. He looked out to see two police cars following close behind. They were nearly to the Nolan's house. He pulled over realizing he had probably been going too fast. Emma looked at little alarmed. The officer reach the car window, gun already in hand. Killian understood too late what was happening. 

"Step out of the vehicle Mr. Jones." The officer said trying to sound calm. Emma had caught on as well. 

"No Killian." She said, as he opened the door and stood. He put his hands above his head. 

"It's alright Emma." He smiled. "We will straighten it out." 

"You OK Ms. Nolan." A female officer asked. Her head was spinning. She couldn't believe they were arresting Killian. 

"I'm fine." She managed. Stepping from the car. She locked eyes with Killian one more time, before they pushed him into the back of the police car, handcuffs snapped on his wrists.


	5. Chapter 5

Killian sat in the interrogation room looking at the mirror and knowing he was being watched. He had been through all of this before. He wondered if Emma had gotten to go home. He hoped they weren't holding her too. At least they hadn't carted her away in cuffs. It had been years since he had been arrested. He had yet to be questioned. He had opted to feel this out before calling his lawyer. 

"Please tell me you at least took Emma somewhere safe." He asked as Graham and a guy he didn't recognize came into the room. 

"Ms. Nolan is none of your concern." The older cop said. Graham smiled at Killian. "We are the ones asking the questions here not you Mr. Jones." 

"She is in the waiting room. We just finished taking her statement. Now two of our officers are escorting her home. She is safe for the moment." Graham said ignoring the other officer. 

"Do you trust those officers?" He directed the question at Graham. 

"Yes." He answered. 

"Good. She is in danger as long as those two guys are still out there." Killian stated. 

"She is demanding your immediate release." Graham started. Killian couldn't help it he liked the guy. 

"He's a suspect Graham. We should not be giving him those details." The other man said. He was growing more frustrated by the second. 

"Listen Deputy Carter. I know you have rank here, but you heard Emma's statement. She says this man saved her. That combined with the fact that he reported that there could be a kidnapping a day prior to the events works in his favor. Why would he report a possible kidnapping if he was going to do it." Graham asked. 

"I had nothing to do with her attack. I was just in the right place at the right time, you've got to believe me mates." Killian pleaded. 

"Mr. Jones you left the scene of what could have been a lethal accident caused by you and waited over 24 hours before contacting authorities. Those are crimes." Carter said. 

"It was an emergency situation. I had to get Emma to a safe place. Those men were trying to kidnap her. We couldn't make it back yesterday due to the storm." He explained trying not to sound nervous. "You know the one the media keeps calling the worst summer storm in a decade. We had no signal out there. I did what I could. I'm sure Emma corroborated that." 

"Yes, but she doesn't know everything. Does she know anything about your past connection to the late Milah Gold." Carter added. Killian's eyes burned now. He was full of rage. He hoped they hadn't said anything to Emma. He had to fight not to get in trouble for assaulting an officer. I needed to tell her that on his own. 

"No." He managed with barely controlled temper. 

"It seems kidnapping the girlfriend of your former lovers son would be a great way to get revenge. It says here that you were very vocal in you belief that Mr. Gold was responsible for her death. I wonder how long you have been waiting to get revenge." 

"I didn't bloody kidnap Emma mate. I wouldn't do that I would never hurt her." He pleaded. "you don't have any proof. My past history with the Golds has nothing to do with this." 

"He's right we need to get back to the issue at hand." Graham explained. 

"I think I want my Lawyer now." Killian said, sensing that Carter wasn't going to let up. 

Emma raced into the door of her parents house. After she had finished giving her statement, two officers had been assigned to take her home. She had begged Graham for a status update about Killian and had only been told that he was still being questioned. She couldn't believe that they had arrested him. 

"I need dad." Emma said as her mother ran to greet her. Mary Margaret looked almost angry for a second. 

"he's in his study. I'm coming too." She added. "Are you okay? We've been so worried about you. " 

"I'll tell you what happened. But I only want to do it once." She promised. She threw open the door to her father's study her looked haggard as if he hadn't been to sleep. 

"Emma." He smiled throwing his arms around his daughter with relief. "Are you okay?" 

"I will be." She managed. "I need your help. Killian Jones saved me. They arrested him, he hasn't done anything we have to help him." 

"Slow down please." Her mother asked. "We thought Killian was somehow involved in the kidnapping." 

"He wasn't. I can promise you that." Emma explained. Her parents only nodded, they had long ago accepted her super power. "There were two them. They didn't seem smart enough to have planned this out on their own." She paused. She was afraid of what she had to say next. 

"What is it Emma?" David finally asked. 

"One of them looks just like you." She finally managed. 

"James." Mary Margaret said. Emma nearly gasped. She couldn't understand how her mother knew that. 

"You knew?" Emma cried anger welling up inside her. 

"I've know about James for a long time. His name is James Corwin. We were both left on the steps of a police station on the day we were born. I found out about him when I was trying to learn about where I came from. He was in the foster system until he ran away when he was 16. He was arrested when he was 19 for grand theft auto. After he was released he disappeared. As soon as I found out about him I tried everything to find him. I was never successful." David said. " I was obsessed for a few years, but eventually your mother convinced me to let it go." 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Emma asked. 

"I never saw a reason. I couldn't find him and I never thought…" 

"Do you think he knows?" Mary Margaret asked. 

"I don't know." Emma said. "Someone I know paid for this kidnapping. I'm certain of that. They knew about my tattoo." Her mother's eyes grew to the size of saucers. Emma decided she needed to be completely honest. She lifted the shirt she wore and showed the small tattoo to them. Her mother still cringed. 

"Make a list of the people that know about the tattoo." David said. Stopping Mary Margaret before she could berate her daughter. "I'm going to reach out to my contacts again." 

"Will you help Killian." Emma asked bringing the original subject of the conversation back. 

"I will find out what they are charging him with and see what can be done." He explained. "If he saved you like you said. I will help him the very best that I can." 

"Thank you." Emma kissed his nose. "He deserves it." 

"I need to head out." Mary Margaret said. "the Locksley's plane should be landing in about 40 minutes. Regina will be relieved to know your ok." 

"They are coming here?" Emma asked. 

"Regina couldn't be reasoned with. They already had taken the week off for your visit so Robin decided to bring Regina here. She was afraid something would happen and she wouldn't be here for you. I swear you two should have been sisters." 

"I know." Emma said. She felt guilty, but she was glad Regina was on her way. "I'm sorry for scaring everyone." 

"we're just glad your back." David said. After a little back and forth it was decided that, Mary Margaret would go to the airport alone. Despite the bodyguards Emma wasn't feeling safe enough just yet. Really, She was waiting for her father to hear back about Killian. 

Four hours later Killian sat in his cell. In the end he had only been charged with leaving the scene of an accident. Carter had wanted more but Killian's lawyer had gotten everything else thrown out. He had just been carted back from his bail hearing. The judge had set bail at 3000 dollars. He was waiting for his lawyer to get the money. 

"Jones." The guard said entering the cell block. He was a large burly man. 

"You've been sprung." He walked over and opened the door. Killian hoped he wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. The guard finished with. "There is someone here to see you." 

Killian walked out into the hall expecting to find his lawyer. Instead he nearly ran when he saw Emma, she was flanked by two bodyguards. He picked her up and spun her around not really caring what the few people watching thought. He quickly made the realization that she had probably just bailed him out. 

"I was just waiting for my Lawyer to access my funds. I was going to get myself out Swan." He admitted. She frowned a little. 

"I felt so bad about you being in there. I had to help." She explained. He smiled. He wanted to kiss her so badly in the moment the ache physically hurt. 

"You're forgiven." He smiled taking her hand with his good one. They still had his prosthetic. "But let me pay you back?" 

"Ok." She said. They walked down the narrow hallway between the check out desk and the holding cells. This was in a more private part of the building now. The two bodyguards had stepped to the other side of the door at the end of the hallway. He had to go collect his belongings, but he wanted a moment first. He grabbed Emma and just kissed her. She let out a little moan at the contact her eyes instantly filled with hunger. They deepened the kiss and Emma's back hit the wall. His hands wanted to roam her body. He longed to find out where she liked to be touched. He couldn't do that here. 

"Gods I want you Swan." He managed to pull away. He had wanted to kiss her like that since the first time he'd met her. He couldn't believe that had only been days ago. 

"I want you too." She said. She was flushed and he had to straighten out her hair a little. 

"Is everything alright Ms. Nolan?" one of her bodyguards asked eyeing them suspiciously as they finally went through the door. 

"Fine. I just." She smiled. 

"She dumped out her purse. We had to stop and pick up a few things. Everything is just fine." Killian tried. Emma silently thanked him. Killian grabbed his things. He was relieved to have his hand back. He clicked it on before they headed out the door. For the first time he wondered how he was getting home. His car had been wrecked the last time he had seen it. He really needed to get some things done at the club. Luckily Monday had been his day off. 

"The black Volvo is for you." She explained. "Its one of my dad's. He said you can borrow it until you get yours fixed. They impounded it. I have all the info you need to pick it up right here." 

"I will call your father and personally thank him." Killian smiled. 

"Believe me he has more cars than he knows what to do with." Emma said. The bodyguards hung back a little as she gave him the keys. She leaned in and kissed him again, just a brief peck that left him wanting more. "I have to go. My friend from London flew in when she heard. They probably just got to my house. Can I call you later." 

"I would like that very much." He smiled. He missed her like he missed his hand the moment the door closed between them. 

"You like this Jones guy don't you." Regina asked Emma an hour later as they popped popcorn. Emma had just finished recounting everything to Regina. Robin and David had taken Roland to the park. He was restless after the long plane ride. Regina had always been able to read Emma. 

"So much ." Emma admitted making sure that her mother wasn't in earshot. She had yet to disclose her relationship with Killian to her parents. He was nearly 9 years older than her, she wasn't sure they would approve. "We just click." 

"Your mother isn't stupid you know." Regina said noticing Emma's reluctance. "you've been talking about him nonstop since you got here." 

"He's 31." Emma explained. Regina laughed. 

"You're an adult Emma. Who cares. I got married when I was 21 my husband was 28. I might have been younger, but when you know you know." She explained. 

"You and Robin are perfect for each other." Emma concluded thoughtful. "I think I might get it now." As she said it Mary Margaret came back into the room. There was silence for several seconds. 

"Does Cora know you are here?" Her mother finally asked. Regina and her mother Cora had a lot of issues. Cora had married into money. Regina's father had died when she was young. Cora was currently living in her mansion outside of Storybrooke with her very rich third husband. She had not approved of her daughters marriage to a man that wanted to be a college professor. Robin wasn't rich or classy enough for Cora. She had begged Regina not to marry him. They hadn't really spoken since before the wedding. Regina had her own inheritance, she didn't need her mother. 

"Not yet." Regina paused. "She will probably put it together when she sees the lights on at the beach house." 

"You sure you don't want to stay with us." Mary Margaret asked again. 

"I have an entire house here, and Roland loves the beach." She smiled. Regina was as fond of her stepson as she was her husband. They were a family. 

"if you're sure." She said. 

Regina and Robin stayed a few more hours. Only opting to head for their beach house when Roland, who was about to be six, feel asleep against her chest. He was getting heavy and Robin really struggled to get the boy off. They decided it was time to get some rest. It was only 9:45 when Emma decided it was time to go to bed. It had been a very long couple of days and she was really tired. She had planned to call Killian, but she drifted off before she had a chance. Around 11:30. She was awoken by a nightmare. She wondered idly what Killian was up to. She went to the bathroom and as soon as she came back, she knew something was off. She felt a hand snake around her mouth. She tried to scream. 

"Shush love." She heard Killian's familiar voice. " You have got to get better security. If I can get in so could the bad guys." 

"You scared me half to death!" She exclaimed trying to keep her voice calm. 

"Sorry love. I couldn't sleep." His voice was husky. She was glad to see him. " I needed to make sure you were okay." 

"Come here." She said smiling now. She wondered. Her previous exhaustion was gone. She hoped that she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma kissed Killian hard now. They both knew exactly where this was going. Killian had wanted to take Emma on a date and get to know her more. But he was quickly realizing that he already knew Emma. He couldn't explain it. He had only laid eyes on her a few days before. He felt like he had known her all his life. He had snuck into Emma's room and he had known the consequences of what that meant. He couldn't resist her any longer, but she needed to know the truth first.

"Emma." He said as she started to pull up on his shirt. He couldn't believe how hard she was to resist. He was so ready to go to the next level, but he cared about her and he needed her to fully understand. "There is something I need to tell you before…"

"You can tell me anything Killian. It won't change how I feel." She said

"I hope that's true." He admitted staring at her with wonder. He had more baggage than most. It wasn't all easy to take in. He swallowed nervously.

"Tell me." She said taking his hand in hers as they sat on the bed.

"My brother Liam was 8 years older than me. My father left us when I was two, after he left my mom got sick. When I was 11, she died. Liam did everything he could to take care of me, but he was a kid himself. He didn't always work inside the law. He taught me how to pickpocket, and few other things. We did what we had to in order to survive." He paused. "By the time I was 19 I had gotten pretty good at cons. Liam had never wanted that for me. He wanted out of the game. I wasn't sure, it was all I really knew."

"I get that." Emma agreed.

"I met Milah Gold completely by accident. I crashed into her in a coffee shop. When they told me she was the wife of one of the richest men in Britain I followed her. I thought I would convince her to sleep with me and then blackmail her. I had discovered even by then that women were attracted to me. It wasn't my finest moment. I hate that I used to be like that." He admitted.

"That was Neal's mother." She sounded a little shocked. "She died before the Golds moved here. She was murdered."

"I know." Killian said. "I'm getting there."

"You didn't?" She asked seeming afraid for the first time.

"Gods no lass." He promised. She seemed to relax. "I tried to con her but I couldn't. She was older than me, but she was so beautiful. She told me she had been 14 when she met Gold. She was only 16 when she married him. She was also 16 when Neal was born."

"That's sick." Emma said. She had known Mr. Gold liked younger women but it was creepy all the same.

"Yeah it is. She loved Neal with everything she had. He was the most important thing in the whole world to her. She never loved her husband. Her marriage was basically a business transaction between her father and Gold. I couldn't hold back my desire to protect her. Pretty soon I fell for her." He explained. "It was slow, but as soon as I knew I told her everything. She didn't care and she told me that she loved me too. Our affair lasted three amazing months. I begged her to run away with me. She wouldn't leave Neal, he was only 10 at the time. I wouldn't take away the boy's mother. I wanted to take them both, but Gold would never have let his son go. Liam tried to get me to end it but I wouldn't listen. I was completely in love with her."

"What happened?" Emma asked entranced now.

"Gold found out. He berated her for choosing a boy over him. I was about 7 years younger than she was. He raped her she showed up on our doorstep beaten and bloody. I was in a rage. When I confronted him, he beat me so badly I was in the hospital for a week. Liam tried to help but he told us if we didn't leave his family alone we would pay. He had powerful friends. Of course, dumb kid that I was in went to her the moment I was out of the hospital. We made love. Afterward she told me to leave and never come back. I tried to do that for her, but I couldn't I was totally gone over her. The following Friday we got a frantic call from a person Liam said sounded just like Milah. I wasn't home. I had gone out to drink away my sorrows. Liam went to help her. They clearly thought it would be me. When he got there Milah was already dead." He paused now his head in his hand. Emma pulled him close now. "The cops got to the scene within a minute of Liam. The knife that had been used to slit her throat was from the knife block in our kitchen. The only fingerprints were Liam's and mine."

"They arrested him didn't they?" Emma asked.

"Aye. They charged him with her murder. It was supposed to be me I think. I have no proof that Gold did it, but I know my brother didn't kill Milah." He paused. "Gold had half of Scotland yard in his pocket. Every lead we came up with to help Liam disappeared. His lawyer was trying but the evidence was strong against him. I was prepared to testify, ready to risk Gold coming after me. Then I got the call that he had been stabbed by another inmate. I made it to the hospital in time to say goodbye. But he died. He never even made it to trial. I always wondered if Gold had something to do with that as well. I lost the woman that I loved and my brother. I promised Liam on his death bed that I wouldn't go after Gold. He wanted me to live my life and let it go. I joined the navy to keep that promise. Then lost my bloody hand. It's been 12 years, I swear I didn't even know he lived here until I had already decided to open the club."

"I believe you." She said she was rubbing his arm. He wrapped his arms around her relieved that she wasn't pulling away.

"I have always wanted justice for my brother and for Milah, but I can't take on Gold. He is too powerful." He said. "I wanted you to know so that you would understand. I have slept with other women since Milah but none of them ever meant anything to me. Until you. I am afraid to go too fast with you because I don't want to loose it again."

"I feel it too." She explained.

"I want you so badly I can barely stand it Emma " his Adams apple bobbed. "I have since we first met. But I don't want this to be a one time thing."

"I want you too. I won't promise anything Killian. I am supposed to be leaving for Harvard in a few months. But I want to see where this can go." She explained. "I know I haven't felt a connection like this ever before. I want to try."

"I think I can accept that." He smiled wide now. His hand was rubbing up and down her arm.

"I hope you know that their deaths weren't your fault." She explained. "If Gold really did kill Milah, maybe someday I can help you find justice." He lifted an eyebrow clearly moved by her reaction.

"Thank you." He said. As soon as the words left his lips he leaned in finding her mouth. She opened for him immediately flicking her tongue against his. He felt the same passion as he had felt in the hallway that afternoon. He knew what he wanted to do. He needed Emma, as he hadn't needed anyone in a very long time. She looked at him with her beautiful green eyes as his hands found the strap of the camisole she was wearing. He slid the strap down kissing the bare flesh underneath. She moaned as he kissed her neck. He wanted to leave a mark, but decided he shouldn't. His hand found one of her breasts and he squeezed. She moaned as he pinched the nipple through her clothing.

"Shush Swan, we don't want to wake the house." He said. She laughed a little. "your father probably wouldn't like me in his daughters bedroom very much."

"It's a big house no one can hear unless we get really loud." It was a tease, and even a bit of a challenge. He wanted her to scream his name. She reached down, her hand found the fly of his jeans. She rubbed up and down surprised by how large he felt. He was much bigger than any of the men she had been with before. He groaned moving to give her better access. He kissed her fervently as she rubbed. Their lips were going to be kissed bruised, neither seemed to care. It was a desperate need. He wanted to just have her. He needed to take his time. He slid his hand under the camisole, she didn't have a bra on. He was a little relieved they weren't easy to unhook with only one hand.

"Yes Killian." She said as he found the nipple under her shirt, he twisted a little. It hurt but she liked it. She lifted her arms as he started to pull up. He licked her neck again loving the sounds she made then he took one nipple in his mouth, still teasing the other with his fingers. At times like this he wished he still had both hands. She tugged off his shirt revealing his perfectly sculpted chest. He clearly worked hard to look as he did. She ran her fingers through his chest hair. Pleasure shooting through her with every touch. He kissed down a little more finding the pair of drawstring shorts that she wore. If she had known he was coming she would have put on a more appealing outfit. He didn't seem to mind her plain cotton boy shorts underneath.

"You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He said. He locked eyes with her for second. He turned and clicked off the prosthetic hand setting it on the dresser. He then slid his good hand into her panties finding her sensitive clit. He stroked it a few times. She had bite back a scream. He pulled the panties down revealing her fully naked body for the first time. "Can I taste you Swan?"

"Yes." She keened desperate for some relief. She was hot everywhere. Neal had never liked this. The few times he had tried she hadn't enjoyed it. Ruby always told her it was because it wasn't being done right. She hadn't believed that until now. Killian licked the flat of his tongue against her and her body nearly exploded. It was like nothing she had ever experienced. He moved a little getting a better angle. He sucked her clit now a finger teasing her entrance. "More." She managed her breath hitching. His finger slid all the way in. She silently wished it was his cock instead. His tongue enter her as well doing things to her she had never imagined a tongue could do.

"Killian you… I'm going to…"He looked into her eyes.

"Come for me love. I want to taste you." He managed then went back to his task. She raked her hands through his hair using it for something to hold onto. Seconds later the spasm hit her walls. She struggled not to scream remembering where they were. He lapped her a few more times. He smiled as he made his way back up her body.

"I've never liked that before." She admitted. "But that was… wow."

"I'm not through with you yet love." He whispered "Not even close."

"Good." She shivered. "I think you have too many clothes on."

"Aye." He said she reached down and began to pull down his jeans and boxers at the same time. She stared as his cock sprung free. It was even bigger than it had felt through his pants. He loved the way she was looking at him. He groaned as she reached up and stroked him. He loved the way her hand felt around him, but that wasn't what he wanted. He needed to be inside her. He coaxed her to release him reaching for his jeans pocket. She frowned as he pulled out a foil package. She stopped him from opening it.

"When was the last time you were tested." She asked. He clearly looked perplexed by the question.

"a few months ago, and as I haven't been with anyone since." He finally seemed to understand. He cocked and eyebrow at her.

"I'm on the pill." She told him. "and I want feel you Killian." He froze for a second, dropping the condom package. He had only ever been with Milah without one.

"As you wish." He said. She smiled at him. He laid down kissing her hungrily his cock was so hard it was painful. He wanted to feel her mouth on him, but not today. Their mutual need was too strong. He braced himself on top of her. The belled head of his cock teased her entrance a few times. She growled as he teased her trying to thrust up. "Are you sure Emma this could hurt a little at first?"

"Please Killian." She pleaded green eyes locking with his. She reached down and guided him knowing he needed his only hand to brace. His tip entered and she cried out. The pain lasted only a second as she stretched to fit him. He pushed into her slowly letting her feel every glorious inch of him. They both let out a moan as he seated fully inside her. He was so deep. She had to fight the urge to take control, desperate for him to move. When he couldn't stand it anymore he pulled nearly all the out leaving only the head then thrust all the way in again. He thrust harder now. He had wanted this to last but he was barely holding on. The feel of her tight flesh against his nearly undoing him. He wanted to make her come again, he was determined.

"you will be the death of me." He said. "You feel so good around me. Fits me like a glove."

"So full." She said. She liked the way he was talking. "Its perfect."

"So wet and tight. I'm close love." He said. She reached down and began rubbing her clit. He watched adoringly as his cock disappeared inside her while she played with herself. He could feel her orgasm coming struggling to contain his own.

"Killian." She screamed his name like a prayer as she saw stars. Her body exploded. This orgasm bigger than the last. The tightening of her around him was all he needed. He emptied himself deep inside her still thrusting until they were both sated. He managed to get to his feet, grateful she had her own bathroom. He stumbled back with a damp washcloth. He helped her clean up. Then collapsed next to her. She lay her head on his mangled arm not even caring. She didn't even notice anymore. It was all part of him. They laid there silently, just watching each other for several minutes. He was in complete awe of her beauty.

"I should head out love." He admitted. It killed him, but he didn't want to be caught there in her room with her. It wasn't the first impression he wanted to make.

"not yet." She begged her green eyes wide. "stay. I will set an alarm you can leave just before dawn. I want you to just hold me for a while."

"Ok." He agreed he desperately wanted that too. He watched as she set the clock, hoping it really was a large house, others might question a 4am alarm. He stood locking the door of her balcony. "keep that locked until those men that are after you are caught please."

"then you can't get in." She pouted.

"I'll let you know I'm coming next time." He promised.

"It will be fine." She grinned. "I've got you to protect me."

"Aye I won't let anything happen to you love." He promised. He held her close against him as sleep over took both of them.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma awoke the next morning to a knocking on her door. She ignored it at first. Her brain not really understanding. She cuddled back into the warm body next to her. She liked how Killian felt sleeping beside her. Suddenly she realized it was light out as she heard the knocking growing louder. She sat bolt upright suddenly looking at the bedside clock. It was dead. Somehow it had gotten unplugged. They had woken around 2am and decided to have an encore of their previous activities. They had probably knocked it loose then. 

"Emma. Are you okay? It's nearly 9:30. I'm going to come in there If you don't answer me." It was her mother. She felt panic rising.

"I'm coming mom. My alarm got unplugged." She said. 

"Emma, are you sure you're okay?" She asked. 

"Killian." Emma whispered. "the alarm didn't go off." She shook him. It only took him a second to realize exactly what was happening. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. She panicked hearing the door click. She saw her mother enter and was relieved that Killian had somehow disappeared. She had no idea how, but she was grateful he moved quickly. 

"Why didn't you answer?" Mary Margaret said almost angry. 

"I did, apparently you didn't hear me." Emma managed. 

"no I didn't." Mary Margaret added. 

"Sorry I was really tired." She explained. She had spotted Killian's pants draped over the chair. She hoped her mother wasn't paying close attention. Unless she really looked she could they think that they were Emma's. 

"Regina and Roland have been here nearly 20 minutes. Robin is driving down to Portland today to visit an old friend. I'm going to watch Roland so you guys can have a girls day. I am about to make breakfast." Her mother sat on the bed. "Are you sure you are OK. You look flushed." 

"I'll be fine. You frightened me." Emma lied she was convinced Killian had to be under the bed. "I must have really been out." 

"Sorry." Her mother hugged her tight. "with everything that's going on right now, we can't be too careful." 

"I'm just going to get dressed. I'll be down in a minute." She explained. The second her mother was gone she breathed a deep sigh of relief. Killian laughed from under the bed. 

"I never thought I'd be hiding under a bloody bed at 31 years old love. I have to say, it's a mess under there." He teased. 

"Sorry. That was so close." she admitted. 

"and kind of a turn on." He added teasingly. She slapped him lightly. 

"I agree." She said laying a hot kiss on him. "But that will have to wait until later. She'll be sending the hounds if I'm not out there soon." 

"too bad I was hoping for another encore." He said. He kissed her lip biting it a little. She groaned. 

"Rain check?" She asked. 

"Fine but I'm holding you to that." He explained. 

"Counting on it." She paused. "Can you get out of here, without them seeing you?" 

"Please don't insult me Emma." He laughed. "See you soon love." Then he had gone out the balcony door. She headed very quickly to the shower. She was in, out, and dressed for breakfast in 5 minutes. Her wet hair was slicked into a ponytail. She headed down to the table prepared for breakfast with her mother, Regina, and Roland. Her mouth nearly hit the floor when she saw Killian. He was in the clothes he had just left her room in. His hair looked like he had smoothed it with his hands. Her father sat across from him. She couldn't believe him. She wanted to punch him. She was also completely glad he was there. 

"Look who stopped by." Her mother chirped happily. She liked having guests and she enjoyed cooking for them. 

"Hello lass." He said a hint of conspiracy on his face. "I wanted to come by and see how you were this morning. I also wanted to thank your father for the car. Mine will be in the shop at least a week." 

"Its no problem at all." David said. "not for the guy who helped save my daughter." And then fucked her brains out. Emma mentally completed the sentence in her head. Regina was watching her like a hawk. She had killer instincts. Emma knew she suspected something. Regina could be like a bloodhound. She had to be with a mother like Cora. Emma took the seat between Killian and Roland. The little boy insisted that he be near his 'Aunt Emma'. She smiled as her eyes locked with Killian's resisting the urge to kiss him. 

"I insist that you stay for breakfast Killian. I am making waffles and bacon." Mary Margaret said. She looked at Emma and Killian with a bit more interest now. Emma was having a hard time keeping her cool. She tried her best not to make eye contact with him. She could loose herself in those eyes. 

"I couldn't turn that down." He smiled all charm now. David got a call on his cell and excused himself. Emma wondered what had him so edgy. Roland was the only one who seemed relaxed. Mary Margaret ducked into the kitchen for a second to check on the food. 

"What are you doing?" She said not caring that Regina and Roland were still in the room. 

"My car keys are still in your room love. The gardener nearly caught me. I had to improvise. Besides I really did want to thank your father for the car." He explained. 

"I knew it." Regina teased. Killian looked mortified "your secrets safe with me." 

"What secret, I don't get it." Roland said. 

"Don't worry about it buddy." She said Emma hoped it would be okay. Regina winked conspiratorially. "Killian is just being silly." 

"I'll sneak up and get them as soon as I can." Emma promised. Killian never got a chance to answer as David came back into the room. 

"That was one of my contacts. He hasn't located James yet. He did find a few guys who knew about the job though. He said somebody was putting out feelers, trying to find someone to help them. It confirms your suspicion that they were hired. It wasn't their idea." David explained solemnly as he came back into the room. "I don't want you to leave the house without bodyguards until we figure out who did this." 

"I can take care of myself." She said. She didn't want the bodyguards to be in her way, but she knew he was probably right. "But if it makes you feel better." 

"Pardon my asking David but are you certain you can trust the guys you are putting on Emma. We can't trust anyone right now Mate." Killian asked. "not many people knew about the tattoo." 

"He's right." Regina said. 

"I have the best I've got on it." David reassured. "We are doing what can be done." 

"here." Mary Margaret said coming out slowly with a plate of waffles in one hand and bacon in the other. Emma could see that her mother was genuinely nervous. "So did you tell her about the bodyguards." 

"I agreed." Emma said. "But I'm refuse to hide out in this house. I'm going to go about my business like nothing is wrong." 

"You shouldn't have to be a prisoner." Regina agreed. 

"you need to be cautious." Killian said. "But I agree, if Emma hides out here, they are going to think she fears them. We need to make sure they know that she doesn't." 

"But I am afraid of them Killian." She completely forgot herself putting her hand on top of his. Her mother's expression softened a little for just a second. 

"I get that Emma. But if they see your fear they will think you are weak. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. We can do this. Ok?" 

"Yeah." She managed. She looked at her father with more resolve now. "I don't want the bodyguards." 

"Emma!" David finally said. Watching her and Killian closely. He hadn't missed the hand touching or the we in Killian's statement. 

"Killian is right. I need to act normal. Bodyguards aren't normal." 

"Fine" David finally said. "You're not to leave the house alone though. Your mother or someone you know you can trust needs to be with you at all times. 

"Deal." Emma smiled.

-/-

Killian had stayed for nearly two hours. Her father had eventually gone to work. She had tried to seem more subtle after their slip during breakfast. Regina was completely on to them. Luckily Roland didn't seem to really understand. Emma had finally managed to get Killian his keys. She had wanted to walk him to his car but she was afraid her mother might not let her go alone. The second she closed the door behind him, her mother pounced. 

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Her mother asked. Regina smiled. 

"I don't know what you are talking about." Emma tried to lie. 

"You and Killian Jones." He mother managed. "How long has that been going on?" 

"Nothing is going on exactly. I just really like him." She admitted. 

"He likes you too." Regina said. Mary Margaret nodded in agreement. She didn't know about last night. "Its written all over his face." 

"Do you really think so?" Emma asked, but it wasn't really a question. "Its weird you know, I just met him, but I feel… I can't explain it exactly."

"I felt like that the first time I met your father." Her mother smiled. 

"Me too when I met Robin." Regina added. 

"let's not get ahead of ourselves." Emma begged. "We are even officially a couple yet." 

"it will happen soon enough." Her mother smiled. 

"Speaking of dad, do you think he knows something is going on?" 

"I think even Roland knew Emma and he's six." Regina explained. Mary Margaret nodded again. 

"How do you feel about it mom?" Emma asked. Her mom looked a little cautious. 

"he's a little older then you." Her mother managed. "It doesn't really matter to me if he makes you happy but, I just want you to be careful. Your father might care more than I do. They own a business together, that could make things messy." 

"I don't even know if anything will happen. I'm going back to school soon and with these kidnappers on the loose." She said thinking of what had happened between them last night. She knew it was special. "I still want to try." She surprised herself. She had always been afraid of love. Seeing her parents so crazy in love had always seemed intimidating. 

"Neal is going to be so sad." Her mother hugged her. 

"I've never quite felt it with Neal. I always really wanted him to be the one, but I knew he wasn't. Something is just missing with him." She paused. 

"Passion." Regina said. Emma remembered when Neal had finally worn her down in their senior year of high school. Regina had always said that their relationship had no passion. Back then, Emma had figured Regina wasn't an expert. Then Robin had happened. Seeing the passion Regina had with her now husband, Emma realized she wanted that too. She was beginning to wonder if she had found it. She would always care for Neal. But he wasn't Killian Jones. 

"has he told you how he feels." Mary Margaret asked. 

"Yeah. He has a really complicated past. I shouldn't share, but he hasn't had it easy. He said he hadn't felt like this in a very long time." She explained. Regina locked eyes with Emma understanding more the Mary Margaret. 

"That's lovely." Her mother smiled. 

"I'm glad you think so." Emma beamed back. 

"We just need to work on your father a little." She explained. Emma smiled hopefully.

-/-

Killian sat in his office at Neverland. It hadn't even been three bloody hours since he had last seen Emma Nolan and he already missed her. He remembered being like this with Milah. That scared him. He heard a throat clearing in the doorway. He turned, stuck instantly by her. Emma stood in the doorway. Her long blonde hair was down in curly tendrils. She was wearing a red leather jacket and leggings. He smiled at how gorgeous she was. 

"I'm not stalking you I promise." She explained. "Regina and I are meeting a few of our old friends for a quick drink. I just wanted to say hi." 

"I'm glad you did." He smiled up at her. " I was just thinking that I missed you." 

"Good." She paused. " Regina's husband just got here and we were a little early. So I have a few minutes." She shut the door and he heard the click of the lock. He gulped. 

"One of my employees will be here for a meeting 10 minutes." He explained as she started kissing his neck. 

"I will have to be quick then." She teased her hands finding his belt buckle. 

"Emma." Killian said as she pulled. He sprung free already very hard. She smiled wanton with need. 

"Relax I, have you babe." She said. She was on her knees in front of him now. He had wanted this last night, but he didn't want to ask. He looked at her full of need as she stroked him a few times with her hand. He moaned. She licked down the vein in his cock. She teased him a little more. 

"Please Swan." He practically begged. He knew he should please her, but he was already too far gone. She took him into her mouth slowly. He had to fight not thrust in but he wouldn't gag her. She groaned as she hollowed out her cheek and took all of him. It felt like heaven. He weaved his hands into her long tendrils as she began to bob. He helped her head move with his hand not forcing her but desperate for everything she had to give him. "You feel amazing Swan. I love it when you take me in your mouth like this." 

"Good." She managed just the tip in her mouth. She moved faster driving him quickly to his release. He felt himself spill his seed down her throat. She swallowed and licked him clean. 

"that was so fucking good lass." He stammered trying to stay standing. 

"Does that cover my raincheck from this morning?" She asked as she stood and kissed him he could vaguely taste himself, but he didn't care. 

"It's a start." He said re-zipping his pants. "I wish I had time to return the favor." 

"Me too." She sighed. 

"raincheck?" he teased then cocked an eyebrow. 

"Anything you want." She smiled 

"you sure you can handle it Swan?" He teased. 

"I'm not sure you can handle it." She smiled back. 

"I do love a challenge." He grinned devilishly. 

"I'll remember that." She said then she ducked out the door. He couldn't stop grinning even after she had gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Killian sat in his office at the club on Thursday afternoon. He was working the early shift. He and Emma were going to be having dinner with her friend Regina and her husband. Killian had met Regina previously but he knew that she and Emma were very close. He was nervous that she might not like him once she got to know him better.

He turned as he heard the sound of a throat clearing in the doorway. He half expected to find Emma. She should be there any moment. Instead he was surprised by the sight of Neal Gold. He watched as the other man looked him up and down . He was clearly sizing up the competition.

"Neal." Killian managed. He couldn't help but notice how much he looked like his mother. He wanted to tell him.

"I need to have a chat with you." Neal said. He puffed his chest out a little.

"I figured you would be stopping by at some point mate." Killian added. "I can't say that I have been looking forward to it."

"Look, this is how it is. Emma Nolan is and always will be my girl. I know that right now she is infatuated with your good looks and that mystery you have going on but it won't last. When she gets tired of you she will come back to me." He promised. "You're the guy she plays around with. I am the guy she marries."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Killian managed. It bothered him that he was causing pain to Milah's son, even if the boy did seem a bit like an entitled little brat. Gold had raised him with a silver spoon and it showed. "Emma and I care for each other. You can't make that go away."

"I bet I can." Neal said. "name your price Jones. Whatever it is I can pay it."

"Are you trying to pay me off?" He asked shocked.

"I know you could use the money. Tell me how much." He smiled.

"There is no price on Emma." He paused. "not for me."

"There is always a price with guy like you. Now what will it take to get you to leave Emma alone?" Neal asked again. he was dead serious. Killian could tell he thought he would win. He was suddenly seething mad. This punk had no claim on Emma. He would not take this.

"I want you out of this office right now!" Killian said trying to control himself. He cared for Emma. He knew that he was falling for her. He hadn't known her long enough but he didn't care. He was certain that he loved Emma Nolan. He wasn't ready to say it yet. No matter who his mother was, this boy wouldn't win. Emma was worth more to him than any amount of money. "I care for Emma. Clearly more than you ever have. There is no amount of money you could offer that would make me stay away from her. You will just have to deal with the fact that she wants to be with me. Now get out and don't come back to my club. You are not longer welcome here."

"Fine Jones." He paused. "don't say I didn't warn you." He threatened, but than he stepped out the door. Killian was still seething when Emma came in the door about 5 minutes later. She could see the fire behind his eyes. She sat on the desk in front of him desperate to make eye contact.

"What happened?" She asked when he finally looked at her.

"What do you see in me?" He asked. For some reason being bribed had brought back all his old insecurities. He had done some bad things in his past. He wasn't sure he deserved to be happy.

"You are amazing." She reassured seeing somehow that he needed her to tell him. " You are the best sex I've ever had, the hottest man that I have ever laid eyes on and the best part is in spite of all of that you get me Jones. You protected me even though you didn't know me. That makes you a hero. I am lucky to be with you."

"Thanks Swan." He smiled. She grabbed his face and kissed him. It was a sweet gentle kiss.

"Are you going to tell me what brought this on?" She questioned.

"Neal was here." He paused. "He told me that eventually you would go back to him. Then he tried to bribe me. It reminded me so much of his father."

"I going to kill him." Emma cried. She started to stock out the door. He grabbed her arm with his good hand.

"Please love just let it go." He pulled her close. "It just bothered me because it reminded me of who I was in the past."

"I will let it go for now, but he needs to be put in his place." She explained. "I am with you now. I don't see that changing anytime soon."

"Good." He smiled. She grinned as he stepped to the door and locked it. They had a little time before their reservation. Perhaps she needed to remind him that they were together. She watched as she approached her his eyes a little feral with need. Their usual blue was nearly black. She kissed him possessively. Her hands fisting his shirt. "We really need to stop doing this in here." He grinned.

"if I didn't want you so badly all the time maybe I could control myself." She said. He gave her a smirk kissing down the column of her neck. They hadn't managed to be alone together since the first night in her room. Aside from the few minutes in the office when she had pleasured him. He had missed the contact with her body.

"I can't stop thinking about you." He admitted. His good hand snaked under her shirt, cupping her breast through her bra. She pulled her shirt over her head to give him better access. He smiled as he looked at her again. "Gods you are beautiful Emma."

"so are you." She said her hand played with the peek of chest hair just visible under his shirt. She leaned in and started kissing his neck. He moaned at little as she nipped just the right spot. She carefully undid the buttons of his shirt. If they weren't going out to dinner she would have torn it off of him. He made her want to be bold. She had never felt that before. Somehow she trusted him with her body.

"I need you Swan" he said as he felt her hand make its way to his belt. She undid and slid pants and boxers down. His cock sprung free. It was already hard for her. He growled as she touched him pure pleasure in his voice. He managed to find her panties under the skirt she wore he pulled them off and he unhooked her bra. His fingers found her as she reached down and stroked him harder . He pushed a finger inside her they sat down in the chair her in his lap. His fingers pounded into her as she stroked him. Her movements grew erratic as she pulsed into his hand. He was careful not to let pleasure take him. He needed to bury himself inside her.

"You are amazing." She said her body coming down from the high of the orgasm. She shifted still needing him. She stayed in his lap, but now she guided him toward her entrance. He moaned as she rubbed him against the pink lips not letting him enter her. "Tell me what you want."

"I want to be in you." He begged. His voice shaking. At those words she let him slide in. Her body rocked a little as she pushed him all the way inside. He was so deep. She began to move her back pressed against his chest in the office chair. She could feel his chest hair rubbing her back as she teased him pulling out and all the way back in. Her body moving up and down. She used him to pleasure herself. Watching her nearly drove him insane. When he couldn't take it anymore. He stuck his hand between them, lifting her slightly then pounding himself in hard and fast.

"Fuck!" she cried. She studied herself matching his thrusts. He groaned feeling has climax coming he reached around his fake hand still holding her up. As he continued to match her ferocious pace. His thumb began to spin circles on her clit. She saw stars as she clenched around him. He exploded as she her orgasm milked him dry. She leaned back into his for a second. Then she grabbed the tissues from the desk and doing her best to clean herself.

"Thank you love." He said. She was readjusting the skirt that had never made it off and slipping back on her underwear.

"Come on." She leaned over and kissed him on the nose. "We are going to be late for dinner."

-/-

As they entered the restaurant Killian felt nervous. He couldn't really say why. These were just Emma's friends. Regina and Emma were both only children and they were as close as sisters, but he already knew Regina. It wasn't like he was having dinner with Emma's parents. He knew that Regina's opinion really mattered to Emma. Regina also seemed like the type of woman that didn't pull punches. He was still a little fired up from his encounter with Neal, and that wasn't helping his nerves.

"They are already here." Emma said as they reached the hostess station. She looked into the room clearly seeing her friend. Killian didn't know too much about Regina's husband just that his name was Robin and he was also a Brit like Killian. The second he saw the man sitting next to Regina his mouth fell open, then twisted into a surprised smile.

"Everything okay?" Emma asked. Her hand was still in his. He let her go and walked straight toward Robin.

"Killian Jones." Robin said his grin nearly as big as Killian's.

"Robin Locksley." He said. Robin stood and Killian pulled him into a bear hug. "Its been too long mate."

"You two know each other?" Regina asked. Emma still seemed confused.

"Aye." They said in unison then laughed hard. It reminded Emma of her and Regina.

"Killian and I served in the royal navy together." Robin said.

"He was on the same ship as me when I lost my hand." Killian said. "if it wasn't for Robin I would be dead."

"Really." Emma said. She was grinning at the two men.

"I don't know about that mate, maybe if I had been a better medic you would still have your hand."

"Not very likely. There wasn't much left even before you bandaged the wound."

"It's a small world mate." Robin said. "the prosthetic looks pretty good. I can't even tell unless I really look."

"It is fairly realistic. I can even open and close it." He smiled. Robin laughed. "hey, that's more then most people can say, it's a brand new model. I'm part of a trial."

"seriously mate last time I saw you, you were pretty down. It's great to see you doing better." Robin explained. "I've never really seen you happy."

"I know. You look happy too." Killian added.

"It was hard for a while, especially trying to take care of Roland." He paused. He grabbed Regina's hand now. It was clear to Killian that the eyes were a unit.

"I heard about Marion, I meant to call, but with my rehab and everything it wasn't a good time. I was bitter about a lot of things. I didn't want to bring you down anymore." He admitted.

"Well aren't you two full of happy memories." Regina smiled bringing them back to the moment. They both laughed.

"They were unhappy times Regina." He said. He took her hand. "But it's better now."

"that it is mate." Killian agreed. His nerves were forgotten. He grabbed Emma's hand in his. Robin had been one of the few friends he had made after Liam died. He had always been sorry that they had fallen out of contact. Now he had a second chance thanks to Emma.

It was a very pleasant dinner. The two men reminisced for hours. Regina and Emma had to practically pull them apart, when dinner was over. They promised to meet up again the next day and catch up more. Killian had a small ship and Robin wanted to take Roland out sailing before they headed back to London.

Emma could tell that Regina liked Killian. She had never cared for Neal. She wasn't one to hide her feelings. This was different she seemed to want to know Killian better and she enjoyed his interaction with Robin. She, like Emma seemed content to watch them speak of old times.

"We should get going." Emma managed. "Can you take me home. One of the guards brought me to the club earlier. I promised my dad you wouldn't let me be alone."

"and I won't. I agree with him. We haven't gotten any further toward catching those guys, you can't be alone love." Killian explained. Once they reached the car. She looked at him he drove remarkably well for a guy with one hand. She looked thoughtful.

"What's on your mind." He asked her.

"Can I go home with you." She asked. He was touched by the need is her voice.

"Not sure your parents will like that." He said

"I'm a grown up." She paused. "I want to wake up next to you. They can't stop me."

"Fine, but at least let your parents know so they don't call the police. I don't want to be arrested for a second time this week." He teased. She fired off a text message not waiting for her mother's disapproving reply. They went into the tiny quaintly furnished space. It was neat for a man's apartment. Neal had always been kind of messy.

"This is nice." she said.

"Its not that castle that you live in." He smiled "but it's home for now."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I own two other successful clubs. One in Portland Oregon and one in Brooklyn. I usually only stay a few months than hire a management team to take over. But I'm not looking to open a fourth for a while, maybe a couple of years." He paused. "I am still paying rent on my tiny place in Brooklyn. However I like it here a lot better. I'm not a huge fan of big cities anymore." He explained. He took her in his arms holding her tight.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Emma managed. He nodded than kissed her supportively.

"Anything?"

"I don't want to go to Harvard." She explained. Killian starred in confused for a moment. "My friend Elsa is a psychology major and we were roommates for 3 years. We started working with a local volunteer group that specializes in Victims rights and Victim advocacy."

"That sounds admirable." He said.

"Elsa has been talking about starting a nonprofit that helps crime victims with counselling and legal advice. It would give them a place to go and talk other than just to the cops. The victims are often forgotten in our system. I hate that." Killian was surprised by how passionate she sounded. "I a want to stay in Maine and help her. I want it to be our project not just hers."

"Have you discussed it with your parents." He asked.

"No. My dad is so excited. He wants me to get my law degree. He was so excited when I got accepted at Harvard. I just couldn't break his heart yet. Then this whole kidnapping nonsense happened and I haven't brought it up. I would still pursue an advanced degree but in sociology at the University of Maine, and I would have to work on it in my free time. So I could run the company with Elsa." She paused. "She needs me. I'm the funding for the project. She is really passionate and so am I. It's what see for me future. Not Harvard law."

"I think you need to talk to your family Emma." He paused. "if they see how passionate you are about this, they won't say no."

"I'm scared." She said "My dad has wanted me to be a lawyer for a long time. As long as I can remember really."

"I think it's time to grow up Emma." Killian smiled. "I don't want you to have regrets. you need to do what you want. "

"Thank you." She said leaning up to kiss him. She had realized that she could really love this man. Maybe sooner then she had thought possible. "Come on Jones."

"where we going?" He asked

"Bed." She teased.

-/-

Hours later as they lay in bed together Emma's head on Killian's shoulder as she slept. His phone rang . They were both jolted out of sleep. He looked down at the phone.

"something tripped one of the alarms at the club." He explained. "It gives me an automated call. Just needs the code. I need to go check and make sure it's okay. Cops might need to come out."

"I'll go with. " She smiled. "I'm up now anyway."

"Sorry Swan." He kissed her nose. She left the shirt of his that she was wearing on as she slipped into her skirt. She looked amazing in his oversized shirt with her hair all tousled from sleep. He could get used to seeing her this way. They walked to the car David had loaned Killian and drove to the club. As soon as they stepped out Emma knew something was wrong. A window on the side was broken. She heard a strange clicking sound and turned just in time to see a dart heading straight for her. She screamed. To her horror she saw Killian dive. The strange looking dart hit him square in the chest. She saw a man running for her.

"run." She managed but Killian was already slumping the dart already putting him out. Logically she knew it was a tranquilizer but it was still scary. A second dart flew at her. It barely missed her. She fumbled with her phone to call 911 when she heard the sound of sirens. The alarm automatically called the police after so long. She cried out as the third dart hit it's mark. She instantly fuzzy. Then an arm went around her.

"Hello again Princess." She heard the kidnapper that wasn't James say. Her heart pounded. She could barely stay awake.

"not so fast." She heard a voice say. Just as she finally couldn't fight it anymore her mind registered that it was sheriff Graham as she fell into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma paced the hallway outside Killian's hospital room. They were both lucky that Graham had arrived when he did. Otherwise Emma would be right back in the hands of her kidnappers. Killian might even be dead. Killian hadn't woken up nearly as quickly as Emma had. They seemed to think he was having a bit of a bad reaction to the drug. He wasn't in danger, but they were still observing him. Her parents had arrived at the hospital before Emma had even woken up. She had been released, but she refused to go home until she was allowed to see Killian. Her mother was surprisingly understanding. Her father was pissed that she had decided to stay the night with Killian. He was however happy that she was safe.

"Mr. Jones is finally awake." The nurse explained as she came out of the room. "He is asking for you."

"will the doctor let me in?" She asked hopeful.

"For a few minutes. We are going to keep him the rest of tonight for observation. The dosage was pretty large and Mr. Jones is lucky, that dart hit very close to his heart." The woman explained. "How are you doing?"

"I feel a little groggy still. The doctor said I might need a few more hours." Emma smiled. Her mother approached a conflicted look on her face.

"We should really be getting you home." Mary Margaret said, trying not to plead. She was very worried about Emma being alone. The first of her kidnappers , Artie Pendrake had been taken into custody. Graham had taken her statement when she had woken up. He was waiting until the doctor said it was okay to take Killian's.

"I need a minute. I need to make sure he's okay. The doctors just cleared it. If it was up to me I would stay, but I understand that until James is caught, I'm on lockdown. Please just let me thank him. He dove in front of that dart for me." Emma begged.

"Fine." Her mother said. "only five minutes though. Your father is really mad, we have a lot of talking to do."

"I won't stop seeing Killian." She explained sensing where the talk was going. "No matter what you guys currently think, he is still the good guy."

"Go check on him." Her mother explained. There was fire behind the statement which frightened Emma her mother was hardly ever angry.

"Ok." She smiled. "I love you mom." Mary Margaret softened again.

"Go." She smiled now. Emma stepped into the door of the hospital room. Killian was propped up trying to do his best to smile. She grinned at him.

"I'm glad to see you awake. I was a little worried for a moment there." She smiled at him.

"They said you got hit, are you okay?" She melted at his concern.

"I'm fine, my parents are going to take me home, in a few minutes." She explained. "I lost the bodyguard fight this time, but there is good news." She explained. Killian looked a little surprised. "They have one of them in custody. Graham left to go interrogate him. It's not James."

"Do you think James will be brave enough to go after you alone?" Killian asked.

"I don't know." She explained "He seems pretty bold. The other guy feels more like a follower. If Graham can crack him, maybe he will tell us who hired him or where James is."

"We can hope." He grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry that I didn't take you home. I thought you would be safe with me."

"I am safe with you." She leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips. "I will call you in the morning. For now just get some sleep okay?"

"I… thank you Emma." He said

"for what?"

"for being you." He smiled his slightly cocky smile.

"bye." She said back then closed the door behind her. Killian looked after her. He had almost told her he loved her. It was way too soon for that.

-/-

As soon as Emma was in the car her. She knew she was going to be in for lecture. Her father had barely said two words to her since they had arrived at the hospital. She knew why he was angry at her. She had always been more like him so she could read him well.

"I know I should have come home tonight." Emma explained. "I am sorry that I scared you, but I am an adult. If I want to spend the night with my new boyfriend than I will."

"Not while you still live with me you won't. There are men after you Emma. Bad men, your boyfriend has been conveniently in the right place every time they have come after you. Doesn't that feel suspicious to you." David exploded hands white knuckled.

"No because I just know him, I can't explain it but I know he would not hurt me." She explained. "He truly has been in the wrong place. He still wants to be with me even though it's dangerous."

"He was a conman in the past Emma. Did you know that?" David added. "I did a pretty big background on him when I was investing in the club. He has cleaned up, but you would be a hell of a score Emma. You are the daughter of a billionaire."

"Killian doesn't card about any of that. He told me everything. About how he used to be a conman and about his relationship with Milah Gold. It isn't my story to tell, but he isn't that guy anymore. He lost everything. He has changed. "

"I am still worried." David said honestly.

"I won't stop seeing him. If your parents had asked you to stop seeing mom, would you have done it." She asked.

"No." Mary Margaret answered for him. "He wouldn't have."

"You barely know this man." David tried to protest.

"once a long time ago, you told me you loved mom the moment you met her." She paused." I think that is how I feel about Killian."

"I still want you to be careful. No more overnights until this over." David said melting.

"Fine." She agreed. "Neal tried to bribe him dad. He said he would give him whatever amount of money he wanted. Killian turned it down. I know because I was standing outside the door Killian didn't know I was there. He basically told Neal to fuck off. Would a guy whose in this for money do that?"

"No." David agreed caving even more. He hesitated for a second before saying. "I never liked Neal."

"Really?" Emma asked surprised.

"neither of us did." Mary Margaret admitted.

"then why didn't you tell me?" She begged.

"We thought you needed to figure it out on your own." Mary Margaret said.

"I was never in love with him." She admitted. "I see Robin and Regina and I want that, I didn't have it with Neal."

"What about Killian?" David asked fear in his voice.

"I think maybe I could feel it with him." She explained. "Even if recognize that things are moving fast but, I get him and he gets me."

"you aren't my little girl anymore." David teased.

"no, I guess I'm not." Emma smiled as they pulled into the driveway.

-/-

At around 2pm the next afternoon their was a knock on the door. Emma looked through the peephole and saw sheriff Graham standing outside . He looked as if he still hadn't been to sleep. She opened the door with a smile. Regina and Elsa had come over to keep her company in her current house arrest. Killian was coming over for dinner later, Which she was very nervous about. They hadn't even really defined the relationship and now he was stuck having dinner with her parents.

"Hey Graham, any news." She said hopeful. He looked down as if it was bad.

"There has been an incident." Graham explained. "Can I come in?"

"Regina is here." Emma blurted. Graham and Regina had a history, they hadn't spoken in years. Graham had been the first guy Regina had sex with. He grimaced a little. To her surprised there was a second knock. She looked again to find Killian a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "hold on Graham."

"I really need to talk to you." He explained. She had already opened the door.

"Hello handsome." She smiled

"Hello swan." He kissed her briefly. Sheriff Graham watched trying not to invade.

"Well that kills my second stop." He explained. "I need to have a conversation about Artie Pendrake."

"What happened?" Killian asked knowing something was very wrong.

"I questioned Mr. Pendrake until about 6 am this morning. He said he didn't know who had hired him, or why. He refused to give any information about his partner James. He showed a lot of loyalty toward James. I was forced to end the questions when Pendrake asked for his lawyer." He explained. "his lawyer arrived at about 12:30 I had gone home to get some sleep."

"Understandable you had been up all night mate." Killian tried. Graham seemed to be blaming himself for something.

"My partner, Carter, checked the lawyer in. He said everything seemed above board. It wasn't James and he had all the right paperwork." Graham started. "He asked to speak to Pendrake alone for a moment. We have it all on the freaking camera. A few minutes after he walked back to the visitation area he stabbed Artie with a syringe of some kind, then he ran out the backdoor. The alarms went off but by the time everyone reacted, the fake lawyer had escaped."

"Pendrake?" Emma asked. She wanted to know that he would pull through.

"dead." Graham said, "There was enough sodium pentothal to kill a bear in that syringe according to the coroner."

"Shit." Killian said. "any suspects?"

"We have the killers face on our cameras. We are running facial recognition. Nothing when I left." He paused. He looked solemn. "My bigger concern is James. He is still out there, either he ordered that hit or he is going to be pissed about it. Either way, it makes him more dangerous. I think we should move you both to a safe house."

"Why me?" Killian asked.

"because, what better way to get revenge against Emma than to kill her boyfriend. If our profile of James is correct he will want revenge." Graham explained.

"I need to call my parents. Dad went to work and mom had a charity thing." Emma explained. "Regina, Elsa and a couple of guards are here. I need a couple of hours."

"I'll have an escort take you to your apartment Mr. Jones to get some things. Then we are going to be headed out." Killian only nodded.

"What I'll find he tries to go after my friends or my parents." She said to Graham.

"We are putting your parents under surveillance. Your friends are very unlikely targets." He explained. "But I can see what I can do."

"Emma what's going on?" Elsa said coming in from the front room. Regina was behind her. She winced a little at the sight of Graham.

"Long story short the police are putting Killian and I in protective custody until James is apprehended and the person behind the plot is in custody. The second kidnapper was murdered while in police custody. This is not a joke anymore. I need to get ready. Can you help me."

"We are right here." Regina managed.

"I have also been instructed not to leave until you are ready. I'm going with you until we get you to the safe house." He explained.

"Thank you." Emma hugged him.

James was fuming. Artie, a man he loved like a brother, was dead. This entire job had spun out of control. He wanted David's little bitch to pay for this. It had officially gotten personal. He picked up the phone calling the man he knew only as Cassidy. The guy wasn't as subtle as he thought he was. James knew exactly who he really was.

When he had heard about the job a few months back, he had jumped on it. It was a big score with a chance to get a little revenge on David Nolan for getting everything while he had nothing. It was supposed to be simple take the girl once the ransom was paid, wait for Cassidy to come to her rescue. Take a few hits and get a big payoff. Guy wins his girlfriend back and they get a large down payment and the ransom. It would have been perfect if not for Jones. Now he would kill the girl in front of Cassidy if he could.

"I told you not to call me anymore." Cassidy answered. "jobs off."

"My partner is dead Neal." He said deliberately using his real name. "It won't be over until I say it is now. I will kill her for what you did to Artie."

"I didn't do anything, what are you talking about the police have him. He isn't dead." Neal begged.

"Turn on the news. Artie was murdered in police custody a few hours ago. You fucked up and now your going to pay." James laughed.

"No one was supposed to get hurt. I didn't mean for this to happen." He really hadn't. He had called his father in a panic admitting to everything he had done to try and win Emma back. He though it was only a matter of hours before the cops came for him. His father had promised to handle everything. Neal had never imagined he would kill anyone. "I'm sorry. Please just leave Emma alone."

"No." He said his voice sounded completely insane. "you will pay for this. I promise, you and Jones."

"Please everything just got out of hand." Neal begged. "Please just run. I will pay you."

"that's your whole problem. You think money fixes everything, it doesn't." He paused. "Money can't bring him back. It won't bring her back either." At those words the call terminated.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma had never been so frustrated in her life. It had been nearly three weeks and there hadn't been a peep from James. She and Killian were still not allowed to do much of anything. They were stuck in the safe house. Her parents had been allowed to call her only twice. It didn't feel like James was going to do anything. If he had acted by now, he probably wouldn't.

"Did you leave this in the sink?" Killian asked coming into the room with a plate from dinner the night before. It looked as if the food would now be permanently stuck to it. She cursed herself for forgetting about the dish. She and Killian had been cooped up together for to long. They were getting on each others nerves.

"Sorry." She said. "I'll be in to clean it up in a minute."

"Good." Killian stomped off frustration wafting off of him. He wanted to be able to run his club and do his own things. This confinement was killing him. The worst part was that they were under near constant surveillance only a few places were void of cameras. Even the bedroom where he and Emma slept had police cameras. Graham kept saying that it was for their own safety, but Killian was beginning to feel like a goldfish. One or two times he found himself questioning if any woman was worth this. He only had to lock eyes with Emma to know the answer was yes. He was completely lost in her. He realized he loved her more in just three weeks than he had ever loved anyone, Milah included. He found himself planning a future with Emma. Not just weeks, but years. He had visions of her starting her non-profit. He wanted to help her with it. She wanted to use it to get the justice he deserved. They often found themselves snuggled in the bed talking about their future. He still hadn't told her he loved her, but he was certain she already knew.

"Killian." He heard her voice say. She was scrubbing off the dish now and looking very frustrated. The gaps in her knowledge were some times frightening to him. She could handle herself better then just about anyone he knew in a fight. Yet, when it came to washing a simple dish, she was hopeless. Sometimes he resented how easy she'd had it. He remembered having to sleep in sleeping bags on the floor of a tiny single room flat in London. His mother tried to make it seem like fun. As a boy he had loved it. Now he realized that his mother couldn't afford to buy beds. Emma was from a totally different world. She had probably only has to snap her fingers to get what she desired. Her father wasn't just rich he was a billionaire. He sometimes wondered how he and Emma could bridge the gap. He had expected Emma Nolan to be spoiled and selfish. He had never imagined the kind and beautiful women he now knew.

"Killian." Emma said again snapping him out of his thoughts. "I'm asking you a question."

"Sorry Swan." He managed looking confused. "I was in my head."

"Graham wants to know if want him to bring us a Pizza." She said.

"Sure." He managed his stomach growled. "I'll eat whatever just no olives."

"So yes to the pizza and extra black olives." Emma teased into the phone. "No Graham seriously, whatever just no olives." He smiled at her. He caught her hand before she took off again. He pulled her into a deep kiss. He wanted to lock her away somewhere and just be with her. For two people who had spent every waking moment together for over three weeks they hadn't really been alone since that last night in his apartment. He missed that aspect of their relationship. He didn't want to give the entire Storybrooke PD a free show. The tension growing between him and Emma was going to snap soon. He needed James to make a move so that they could leave this hell for good.

"What are we watching tonight." Killian asked tentatively as he sat down on the couch putting Emma's feet in his lap. Graham would be back in a few hours. They still had the surveillance team but for a precious few moments they were on their own.

Before he could protest Emma touched his chest. She was running her hand through the chest hair that peaked out of the top of his shirt. It didn't take much for her to turn him on. It was like someone had struck him hard with a live electrical wire. He had never wanted anyone so badly. He pulled her closer kissing her. She let out a moan of pure want. He could barely restrain himself.

"Cameras." She said. But her voice was cut off by another moan as he kissed down the column of her throat. He smiled the mischievous idea he had was still swirling around in his head. She gave him a strange look.

"I've got it covered love." He explained. Pulled her into the bed room. He clicked off the brace for his metal prosthetic. Instead, he clicked on the older plastic one he had. Emma thought it looked more real but it couldn't do much. He grabbed the side lamp and pulled the plug from the wall. He made sure to have Emma stand in such a way that the camera could not see him. He took the two prong plug and placed it in the fake hand. Then, he shoved one prong into the ground and the other into one of the regular prongs. There was sound of sparks and then the pop of a breaker blowing. The lights went out. Emma smiled. 

"That could have been really dangerous." She teased. 

"the plastic stopped me from getting shocked. " He smiled. "As long the breaker is blown they won't see us in here. That was worth a slight shock. But we have to hurry, not sure how much time that will buy us" Killian said he pulled her into a desperate kiss. She kissed him back harder. Her legs went around his waist as they climbed the bed, kissing every inch of skin that they could find. Killian's teeth found Emma's neck he sucked so hard he was sure there would be marks. She begged for more. 

"God I want you." She said she was rocking against him through his clothes. He looked down at her the need matched in his own eyes. 

"whatever you want my love, I am yours." He said. She melted, once again knowing in her heart what she had known almost from the very first time she had met him. She completely loved this man. Her parents and her friends had always told her that when she found that person she would just know. She knew. 

She ripped his shirt open sending buttons flying. He smiled at her, his body still on top of hers. He helped her pull her own shirt over her head. As soon as it was off, he used his single hand to unhook her bra as well. He stared at her now naked breasts in wonder for second before taking one nipple in his mouth and other in his hand. She moaned a sigh of per pleasure as he pinched and sucked. He moved down kissing down her to the waist of her pants. He wanted to go slowly and savor her, but she wouldn't let him. They didn't have time now. There would be other times for that later now he needed to simply take her. He struggled to unbuttoned her pants, it was hard one handed. She finally helped shimmying out her pants and underwear down at the same time. 

"you still have too many clothes." She said her hand rubbing up and down him through his pants. He lifted himself up a bit letting her undo his fly. She tugged down freeing him. Her hand gripped around his length stroking him up and down. He moaned wanting every inch of this woman. She was his now and he didn't think he could leave her now even if she asked him too. He found her entrance with his fingers, dipping a finger in to feel that she was ready for him. 

"Please Killian." She hissed already trying to thrust against his fingers. She was soaked. 

"So wet for me love." He explained. Then he pulled his finger out. He licked it seductively loving the taste of her. She whimpered at the loss. But it was replaced by the belled head of him nudging at her entrance. 

"Please Killian." She begged bucking her body up toward him. 

"This will not be gentle Emma." He explained still rubbing up and down the opening. 

"I don't want gentle." Emma reassured. He finally thrust down. Her body was ready for him, wet with need. He slid into her in one move burying himself completely inside of her. He loved feeling himself fit her as if she had been made for him. He had missed her body and he nearly lost all control. He tried to go slow pulling all the way out and sliding back in. His need was too great to keep the slow pace for long. Emma thrust up into him and The last of his control snapped. He began pounding into her, the sound of skin on skin slapping filled the room. Emma screamed. Raw passion consuming both of them "Fuck. More." 

He pushed harder, so close to his release he couldn't stand it. He had to hold on for her. He propped himself up on his prosthesis as his good hand found her clit. He made slow but urgent circles around her bundle of nerves. Desperate for her to find release. He felt her body tensing. 

"Please come for me love." He said the frantic pace of It was killing both of them. His words brought her over it only took one more hard thrust for him to spill inside her. 

"God I love you." Emma said it was a throws of passion confession. She looked instantly alarmed. He pulled her against his chest. The words still sinking in. He was still inside her. He needed her know how he felt. In that moment though the secure phone line started ringing. 

"Mr. Jones we have lost cameras in the bedroom area, we wanted to confirm that you and Ms. Nolan are okay." One of the police officers said. 

"We are fine." Killian said. The officer sounded relieved. "We came into the bedroom a few minutes ago because we heard a sound. It was like a sizzle. I came in and tried to unplug on of the lamps and the breaker blew. I was checking to see if I could fix it when you called." 

"I will send someone over to get to the breaker. In the mean time I need you and Ms. Nolan to move to an area where we can see you." Killian agreed and then hung up. He grabbed a new shirt. Emma had moved to the bathroom and was cleaning up. He smiled as she came back in she was dressed back in her clothes from earlier, and they moved back to the couch in the living area. The power was still on here. The second they finally sat down, Emma looked at him perplexed. 

"I love you too." He whispered in her ear. Relief washed over her face as he said it. She leaned in and kissed him. 

"I didn't mean to tell you like that." She explained. "It just sort of slipped out." 

"It's okay." He smiled. "I have been trying to figure out exactly how to tell you for a while. I'm just glad it's finally out there." 

"Me too." Emma smiled. 

-/- 

It took 20 minutes for Graham to show up. He had the pizza, but his face was full of panic. He had clearly been told about the electrical issue. Killian was trying not to laugh as Graham reset the breaker and tried to figure out what had shorted it. After a few minutes he looked at them suspiciously. 

"Malicious damage of a safe house is a criminal offense." He teased them. 

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Killian said back. 

"just be glad it's me and not one of the other officers. They might not have been as understanding." -he winked. "the breaker is back on, I trust it will stay that way." 

"yes." Emma said. Killian was sorry that the trick was a one time deal, but he couldn't regret it. Emma loved him. That was all that really mattered. 

-/- 

Neal walked hesitantly into the station. His father would be very angry with him if he knew what all of this was about. The situation had gotten out of hand. He needed to stop James. The threatening calls had stopped. But only a few days before. He was certain James wouldn't give up until he found Emma. No one would tell him where Emma was and that bothered him. Neal still loved her, he needed to know that she was okay. He had never wanted her to get hurt. He had just wanted her back. 

"I need to make a statement." He said as he reached the reception desk. His heart nearly stopped as he saw his father talking to an older detective. 

"No he does not." Gold said his eyes were filled with rage. 

"Dad please." Neal begged. 

"Can we borrow your office for a few moments Sheriff Carter?" Gold said. Carter nodded and they stepped inside. 

"I need to help them dad. I need them to find James. If I can do that should." He explained. 

"Sometimes there is too much of your mother in you." He said. "I told you, my people will fix the mess you have made. I have invested to much into your future for you to go to jail because you wanted to rescue your girlfriend. Now go home and be patient." 

"no." Neal tried. 

"I said go home." Gold managed. Neal stared at his father, wanting to keep fighting but he was too afraid. 

"fine." He explained. "But if James isn't in police custody in another week, I'm coming back." 

"That won't be a problem." He promised. Neal left the station guilt still inside of him. 

The moment Neal was gone Carter walked back into the room. Gold seemed angry. 

"I've got the number you gave me. I intend to get my payment before I tip off James." He explained. 

"You will get it." Gold barked dangerously. "just call the number. You know your part in all of this." 

"You really want the Nolan girl dead?" Carter asked. "Your son cares for her." 

"He will get over her. I don't care if she lives or dies, only that it seems like Jones did the tip off. I want Jones to pay for coveting what is mine, and for trying again to hurt my son. I have had enough of that worm. Once this is over you can help create the evidence we need to prove Jones is responsible. I will finish what I started 12 years ago." 

"understood." Carter said. He was always a loyal servant. "When do want it to go down?" 

"As soon as you can manage. My son won't hold off much longer." He admitted. 

"I can make it happen tomorrow." Carter said. 

"Sounds divine." Gold explained. At that he exited the office a spring in his step. 


	11. Chapter 11

Emma and Killian sat on the couch. It was great to finally be satisfied. It was also amazing to know that they were both in love. Emma had never felt like this in her whole life. She was even more nervous than she had anticipated. Graham had gotten an okay for Emma's parents to visit the safe house. There were lots of restrictions, but they were coming. Deputy Carter was bringing them by at 5:30. Emma squealed when the doorbell finally rang. She had made dinner. Killian laughed as she fidgeted his arm was locked around her waist. He wasn't about to let her go. The deputy that was stationed in the safe house with them answered the door. After the afternoon's power outage they were now stuck with 24 hour guards. 

"mom!" Emma managed as she ran into her mother's arms. David hugged both of them tightly. He leaned down and kissed Emma's hair. Killian smiled at the affection of the gesture. 

"Its nice to see you again Killian." David said. To his surprise the man hugged him. 

"you too David." Killian said awkwardly. He had never been hugged by a girlfriend's dad before. It made him feel guilty about the way he had made love this man's daughter a few hours earlier. Emma was happy. Killian loved seeing that. It had been a rough few weeks. 

"you are relieved of duty officer Parker." Carter said. He seemed completely indifferent to the reunion before him. "I will be here until time to escort the Nolan's home, by then the shift change will have arrived." 

"Deputy Humbert instructed me to stay." She said. She was young and she had explained to Emma and Killian that she was just transitioning back from maternity leave. Her new daughter was almost three months old. 

"go home a little early spend some time with that beautiful daughter of yours." Carter said. Emma's super power was on high alert. Something seemed off. However, Carter convinced the woman to leave. Emma couldn't dwell on it long. Her mother began asking her a million questions the moment they were alone in the small kitchen. 

"How are things going with Killian?" Her mother asked. Emma knew her grin was ridiculous but she didn't care. 

"He told me he loved me today." Emma said. "it was the best moment of my whole life." 

"Is he the one?" Her mother asked. Her face was full of joy . Emma thought hard for a moment. In her head she pictured her future. Every time she thought of a life without Killian her heart sank. 

"Yes." She said finally without any hesitation. Her mother smiled. 

"I win the bet." She smiled. Emma stared at her confused. 

"huh." Emma said confused. 

"Your father said it would take at least another month for you to realize that." Mary Margaret explained. 

"You're not taking bets on if he's the one?" Emma teased. 

"I knew he was the one for you that first day he showed up at the house to thank your father for the car." She explained. Emma laughed. If she only knew he had just snuck out of her window. 

"I think I did too actually." Emma laughed. "I just didn't completely realize it." 

"I can tell from the way that man looks at you that he feels the same way." Mary Margaret smiled 

"how's dad doing with all of this." Emma asked skeptically. 

"He's getting better about it everyday." She explained. "Its not easy for him." 

"I always have been more like him." Emma admitted. "We both are a lot more in our own heads then you are, we often over think. I just hope I don't make things worst tonight." 

"What do you mean?" Her mother asked. 

"I actually asked for this meeting tonight so that I could discuss something with you. I'm sure dad isn't going to like it." 

"It can't be that bad." Mary Margaret said. 

"We will see." Emma explained. 

-/- 

After dinner was finished the four of them sat in the safe houses tiny living room. Emma had to sit in Killian's lap as there wasn't space for four. Carter was watching a ball game in the back room. They could just hear the hum of the TV. He had pretty much left them alone all evening. It was no secret he still disliked Killian. Killian had no idea why the man seemed to hate him. 

"I need to speak with you about my future." Emma said. Looking from her mother to her father. She glanced at Killian for reassurance. He squeezed her hand tightly. "You guys remember my college roommate Elsa?" 

"Of course." Her father said, he looked very confused. 

"Well for the last year we have been working on a project involving Victims Advocacy. It's something I've been passionate about for a long time. We want to start a non-profit. One that will help victims of crimes with things like medical expenses and counseling. The victims voice is so often buried In trials and investigations. Elsa wants to help them be heard. Honestly so do I." Killian looked at her. He was proud of her for her bravery and honesty. She had been nervous about telling her parents. 

"What's this mean?" David asked finally. 

"It means I don't want to be a lawyer. I'm so sorry, but I don't want to go to Harvard. I want to study sociology here in Maine. It's one of the top schools in the country. I would be helping Elsa get our non-profit off the ground, but I could do both." 

"it won't be easy, and it will be along time before something like this is stable." David said. His sensible nature showing through. 

"We can help you." Her mother added. "I've done a lot of non-profit and charity volunteer work over the years." 

"Thank you." Emma said grateful for her mother. 

"I'm not happy about it." David admitted. "I want you have a stable career. This is risky. But if that is truly what you want, I will stand by your choice." He looked at Killian skeptically. Killian took Emma's hand in response. He wanted to show that he supported her. 

"I knew you would be disappointed." Emma said. "I will make you proud someday, but I have to do it by following my heart and it keeps leading me to this." 

"so long as you aren't doing this for the wrong reasons." He explained. 

"She's not doing this to stay closer to me." Killian assured. "if she was I wouldn't let her. I care about Emma too much to let her throw away her future. I just want to support her. She made this choice on her own." 

"I believe that." David said suddenly more confident in his daughter. "I'm sorry that you felt you had to hide this from me." 

"Me too. If it wasn't for Killian, I might not have told you at all. I might have just kept on living the lie. I can't live your dreams dad." She explained 

"you shouldn't have to." Her mother added. Emma smiled widely. 

"You have been talking about me becoming a lawyer for as long as I can remember. I didn't want to destroy your dreams for me but I have finally realized that I have to follow my dreams not yours." Emma explained. 

"You are finally growing up." David said looking from Killian to Emma. He was terrified of loosing his daughter. He couldn't help but feel a little lost. This wasn't the future he had envisioned for Emma, it would take getting used to. "We love you Emma, your career choice isn't going to change that." 

"I love you too Dad." She said she squeezed his hand excitedly. 

Just then the doorbell rang again. They were all surprised that Carter came out and answered. He had clearly been paying more attention then they thought. He opened the door to find the evening officer standing in the doorway. It was an officer they had seen several times. Emma didn't remember his name. He was an attractive blonde man only a few years older than Emma. She had thought Graham was coming back for the evening. She trusted Graham. Something still seemed off to Emma. She just couldn't place it. 

"We should be getting your parents home." Carter said. 

"We will talk again once this is over." David said. It was hard to see them go. It sunk in again that James was still on the loose, and Emma and Killian still weren't free. She hated it. She wanted more than anything to be able to walk down the street or go to club with her friends. She missed Regina and Elsa. She needed this to be over. 

"Carter, are you any closer to finding James?" She asked suddenly desperate. 

"We are getting close." Carter said. Emma knew instantly that it wasn't lie, but it wasn't entirely the truth either. She needed to talk to Killian. He was still the person she trusted most. 

"Can you tell us anything?" Mary Margaret asked. 

"All I can say is that I believe this will be over within the week, one way or the other." Carter explained. Emma knew he had some sort of plan. She was very afraid. Carter had been mean to Killian in the past, he seemed too confident. "if we don't find James it fair for us to believe that he isn't as big of a threat as we thought. It may be time to just give up." 

"James is still dangerous. How can you say that?" David asked. 

"we don't have any evidence that he is still after you." Carter explained. He may have given up." He paused. "He has never been more than a petty criminal. It follows that the heat got too heavy and he skipped town." 

"Graham doesn't think so." Killian added. 

"Deputy Graham is agrees that we will have to try something new if we don't catch James by next week." Carter said. "keeping you two here is costing the department a lot of money." 

"James is just biding his time." Emma stated. "he isn't done." 

"and you still have no leads." Killian explained. 

"I'm not going to talk anymore about the investigation . We are trying you keep you safe, that's all." He snapped. He gestured to Emma's parents. "Now it's time for the two of you to get home." 

They said their goodbyes and Carter left with Emma's parents in toe. Emma was still feeling edgy. She was glad she had finally admitted to her mom and dad what she really wanted, but she didn't feel better something about their conversation with Carter felt wrong. She didn't trust him. 

"I made us drinks." Killian said seeing that she was on edge. He had made them two rum and cokes. Graham had brought the rum by a few days earlier. Killian had seen Carter admiring the quality earlier. They had yet to touch it. "It will take the edge off." He explained. 

"Something is off about Carter." Emma said happily taking the drink. She didn't feel like she should talk about it. The other officer was sitting in the kitchen. He had just made himself a sandwich. She was afraid he might hear them. "I hope everything is alright." She said but she winked at Killian. 

"me too." He said back clearly understanding she didn't want to discuss it further in front of the officer. As soon as her drink was gone Emma felt groggy. She had never been much of a drinker, but the rum had really gotten to her head. She realized it was nearly 11:30. She dragged Killian to bed. He seemed nearly as groggy as she was. They both barely made it to the bedroom before they were asleep. 

-/- 

Three hours later Killian opened his eyes to the sounds of alarms. He stumbled through the room his head felt like it was full of cotton. He couldn't explain the feeling. 

"Emma." He called out. His words were slurred. "Swan where are you?" the ringing wasn't stopping. He raced into the living area. The door stood open. He felt a knot form in his stomach. He started back to the bedroom where the officer had been supposed to be watching them. He saw the blonde man flat on his back in the hallway. There was blood pooling around him. There was a bullet hole just visible in the back of his head, his mop of blonde hair was red and matted with blood. Killian felt the panic rise even more. The officer was dead. 

"Emma!" He keened. He heard the sound of sirens and fell to his knees. "Emma." He screamed. She didn't answer. He knew she was gone. Graham's voice filled the hallway. Killian saw him, his faced filled with shock as he saw his dead colleague. 

"what happened?" He asked Killian. The world was still spinning. Suddenly he was sure he'd been drugged. 

"James has her." He managed. "James has Emma, I have to get her back." He keened. The reality hit him like a ton of bricks. He couldn't wait, Emma was worth more to James alive. Killian just couldn't be sure how long he would keep her that way. 

"We will find Emma." Graham tried. 

"I love her damn it! I'm supposed to be protecting her." He screamed. 

"this isn't your fault. We will get her back." Graham said shock still running through him. "I promise."

(Sorry to leave you hanging, I just didn't want to go any further next update will be soon, I promise)


	12. Chapter 12

(Hey guys, I know this chapter is really fast paced and of course there is some suspension of disbelief required, but it was necessary to keep the story on the right track, I hope you all enjoy! This chapter also has some slightly graphic violence, nothing too bad, but you've been warned.)

Killian was distraught. He could see exactly how this looked. Emma was gone, a cop was dead and the call that had tipped off James about the location of the safe house had come from inside the house. The only people who could have made it were, Emma, the dead cop or him. He would think he was guilty too. The safe house cameras has been tampered with for 20 minutes. Ironically the cameras had footage of James shooting the cop and carrying out Emma. But not the phone call, only the few minutes it took for the call to take place we're missing. Some one didn't want to the cops to see who made that call. 

"We are waiting for your blood work Mr. Jones." Carter said. "if you confess and tell us where James has taken Emma we might reduce your sentence. He killed a cop in a safe house, tell us where he took Emma and we will try and deal." 

"I didn't bloody tip him off, I was too drugged for that. I swear. We need to find Emma, James will not care about the money enough he may have already killed her. Let me go so I can try and save her." He begged. 

"that is not going to happen!" Carter screamed. "This is not the first time you have been a suspect in a murder investigation. Robert Gold has told us he didn't really believe that your brother killed his wife Milah. He believed that it was you. He could never prove it. Your brother died in prison still defending you." 

"that is bullshit. Gold is the one that killed Milah." Killian said. "My brother lost his life over it. I didn't kill Milah. I was in love with her, not that you care, Gold killed her so she wouldn't leave him. I also didn't have anything to do with Emma's kidnapping. I love her too, let me help you find her before it's too late." Just then Graham barged in ending Carters interrogation. "I will not loose the woman that I love for a second time. I need to get to her." 

"He had nearly enough Rohypnol in his blood stream to be fatal. He couldn't have made the call, he would have been unconscious, we need to have him checked out by Dr. Whale." Graham stated. 

"Why didn't you tell me you were having the blood work rushed. " irritation filled Carter's face. "I didn't authorize that." 

"I didn't know I needed to consult you. I had the blood work rushed. I has been nearly 12 hours since Emma was taken , we need to stop torturing this man and focus on finding her. Her life may depend upon it. Write me up if you want to but I'm bringing that girl back alive." 

"I am focused on that too." Carter snapped. "Its why I was trying to get Mr. Jones to tell us where his partner took her." 

"He doesn't know, because he didn't do it, I'm telling you the lab says it would have been impossible for him to be awake at the time that call was made." Graham screamed. "Take 10 minutes, I'm having Killian examined. Carter stormed out. 

"Thank you." Killian said eyes locking with Graham's. 

"David Nolan wants his legal department to represent you." Graham explained. "He says he doesn't believe you would ever hurt Emma." 

"Wow, well at least there is that , tell him I have a lawyer." Killian said. "One that I trust, he is already fighting with the DA to get me out of here, has there been any news." 

"no ransom demands yet, but if Emma was as drugged as you, she may not have woken up yet." Graham admitted. "You were counteracting it with pure adrenaline for the last few hours." 

"She only finished about half her drink." He explained. 

"Who brought the rum?" Graham asked. 

"I requested it, that nice officer who just had the baby brought it in, Carter brought the coke. I normally never drink coke." Killian explained both men's eyes instantly widened as if they had figured out a piece of the puzzle. 

"Carter." Graham said. Then got quickly to work. 

-/- 

"Gold we have a problem, my Intel stated that Jones never drank the coke, he apparently mixed it with rum last night though. Graham doesn't believe he could have made the call." Carter explained he heard a growl on the other end of the line. "Apparently the lab says he was too intoxicated." 

"Fix it!" Gold screamed. "Or its going to be you who pays I trusted you with this, you said you could handle it. Jones needs to go down, now make it happen." 

"I will." Carter promised, but it only took him 10 seconds to realize he was about to be more screwed. Neal Gold stood at the reception desk again. His skin was the color of a sheet. 

"We have bigger problems, your son is here." Carter explained. 

"Shit!" Gold said. "Get him out of there before he does something stupid." 

"Your wife is with him." Carter explained. The noise that came from the other end of the phone sounded like a growl. Carter grimaced. 

"Find out why Belle is there, make sure Neal doesn't tell anyone, anything." he explained. "It's best if I stay away." 

"I will try my best." Carter agreed. 

-/- 

Emma had awoken with her head pounding. She and Killian had only had one small glass and it was more coke then Rum. She blinked around the room realizing for the first time she wasn't in the safe house. Her heart began to jump. What the hell had happened. 

"Hello princess." She heard a voice say behind her. She nearly screamed. "It's so nice to finally see you again." 

"James?" She said hoping to hell she was wrong. Her brain was still on delay. She tried to move and realized her arms were tied. The twisted face of her father appeared above her. She wanted to scream. Where was Killian, What had happened, and how the hell had James gotten to her in police custody. 

"My father will give you whatever you want." She said confident the he would. 

"I want Artie back can he give me that." James stated. 

"I swear we had nothing to do with that. I didn't even know Artie." Emma paused. "I'm not sure who killed him, but I can help you figure it all out." 

"Cassidy was the cause of it, he told his daddy too much." James said, Emma didn't understand. "Now I'm going to make him pay." 

"Who's Cassidy?" Emma asked not really understanding. 

"you know, come on Emma." He managed. 

"I don't." She explained. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked trying to sound strong but fear crept in. 

"First you and I are going to make a little video." He explained. "To send to your daddy, Cassidy, and that one handed idiot boyfriend of yours." 

"Killian's alive." Emma let relief wash over her. She had feared the worst. 

"Couldn't have him miss the fun, it's his fault everything went south." He explained. "If he hadn't interfered you would have been back with your parents and Artie would still be alive. I hate it when people stick their noses where they don't belong, or in his case his dick." 

"I don't appreciate you speaking about the man I love like that. Why don't you untie me so we can have this out for real or are you too afraid." Emma goated. She grimaced as she slapped her hard across the face. 

"I can hurt you far more then that, not be a good girl." He teased. "Lets give your friends and family a show." 

What do you mean?" Emma said fear shooting through her now. 

"It was supposed to be easy." He paused. "snatch, grab, release, and get paid." 

"Okay?" Emma phrased it like a question. 

"We were just supposed to take you, rough you up a bit. Then Cassidy was supposed to come to the rescue." He explained. "be a knight in shining armor." 

"I don't understand." She explained, her brain was still foggy. She could barely stay awake. 

"I jumped at the chance to get a shot at my dear brother." He said. "the ransom money would have been nice too. If not for that new Boyfriend of yours. Artie and would be living large in some non-extradition country on the beach." 

"I'm sorry about Artie." she said trying for sympathy. 

"You should be." He stated. Then he slapped her again, this time on the other side of her face. 

"Tell me what you are going to do." She begged tired of the suspense. He smiled and pulled her up so that she could see the room. A camera was set up in one corner of the room pointing at a pair of shackles hanging from the ceiling. The most frightening sight however was in the middle of the room. 

"You like my surprise." He said maniacally. "I read that article about how your parents met. How they went to a costume party. Your mother dressed as Snow white, and your father as prince charming. I thought it was so fitting. Now they dress like that every Halloween just for fun." 

"How did you get that?" She asked starring at it. 

"I used the money Cassidy gave me up front, it's amazing what money and grief will buy you at a mortuary." He teased. Emma continued to stare. In the center of the room was a solid glass coffin. 

"Its airtight." He explained. 

"Once I'm done with you, I'm going to put you in there and let them watch while you suffocate to death slowly." He smiled. "It's going to be great fun." 

"no." She screamed. "You can still live large, my father would give you whatever you want, just don't kill me." 

"Too late for that little girl." He smiled.

"Please?" She begged.

"let the games begin" He laughed. 

-/- 

"what would you like to tell me?" Carter said to Neal as he moved Neal and Belle into the interrogation room. He had to make sure no one ever found out what they were about to discuss. He waited until the aid was gone. 

"My stepson has been waiting nearly 4 hours, this is unacceptable." Belle said. 

"We are very swamped with the Kidnapping of Emma Nolan." He tried. 

"I said I had information about that. While you were making me wait, Emma could be dead." Neal spouted. 

"Sorry, go ahead." Carter said unable to hold off anymore. 

"I'm responsible for the kidnapping of Emma Swan. I paid James and his partner." He paused. Belle nodded at him encouraging. Carter grimaced as he heard the sound of the cameras clicking on. 

"I will take this from here." Graham said entering the room Carter went white. 

"This is my interrogation I need you to quit interrupting me." He yelled. "This is unprofessional" 

"You can't conduct any investigation right now." Graham added. "We found the remote trigger you used to time the call to James from the safe house Carter. We know you helped James gain entrance. Two officers are right outside the door, they will take your weapon and badge and take you into custody." 

"Fuck you." Carter said. "I didn't think you would go this far for a collar Humbert, this is crazy. Jones did everything." 

"No he didn't." Graham said. He pushed Carter to the door. He stepped out watching as they removed Carters badge and gun. 

"I just called Regina in London." Killian said as he approached Graham. He had just been released. "I asked her about that name you wanted me to ask about, Cassidy, the one you got from tracing the calls on that burner phone James had. She says that when they were kids Neal always hated the last name Gold, he wanted everyone to call him Neal Cassidy instead." 

"Thank you." Graham said. "I'm going back in there to get the answers we need from him now." 

"I'm going to try and find Emma." Killian said. It had been four hours since he and Graham had realized Carter had drugged the coke, time was ticking. Carter had managed to stall Neal, but eventually Neal had demanded to speak with an officer. 

"We are looking for them. You are a civilian , go home and wait for word." Graham said. 

"Not until Emma is coming home with me." He assured. He saw David and Mary Margaret enter the station. His heart skipped. He ran and hugged them. 

"It was Carter." He said. They both looked shell shocked. "He tipped off James. I was just coming to find you." 

"James has made contact." David said his face was solemn. "Its bad."


	13. Chapter 13

Killian watched Emma on the screen. James had setup a rig, Emma hung by her wrists, her toes barely able to touch the ground. She looked otherwise mostly unharmed. Killian wondered how long James would leave it that way. She looked like she was in pain. He longed to reach in the screen after her. He would not have another woman that he loved die.

"I can't trace the stream." The forensic specialist who was working with David, Mary Margaret and Killian explained. "It is bouncing off of like 12 different countries . He knows how to cover his tracks. I'm not even sure if this is live."

"I will just tear this town apart then." Killian said. Then he turned to Emma's parents. "I'm going after her."

"I might know where she is." He heard a voice say behind them. Graham stood behind Killian. Neal stood next to him. His arms were behind his back in handcuffs. Killian starred daggers into him. He had been the cause of this, seeing him in cuffs was proof of that.

"Mr. Gold has admitted that he initially hired James and Artie to kidnap Emma. His intention was not for any harm to come to her. He thought that if he saved her, that she would see him as her hero and want to get back together with him." Graham explained concisely. All of them locked eyes with Neal he only looked down. "He has shown remorse and offered his help."

"Please let me help you find her. I made a mistake. I can't let her die because of me." He said eyes still on the floor. "I don't care what happens to me. I need to save her."

"Why should we believe anything you say?" Killian snapped. "You did this." He pointed at the feed of crying Emma on the screen. Her wrists were starting to bleed from holding up her body. She said nothing but she continued to sob. Killian couldn't stand the site. But every moment Emma was crying on the screen, meant she was still breathing.

"I love her too. If you believe nothing else believe that. I was out of my mind. I tried to come forward days ago but my father stopped me. " He paused. "He didn't want the scandal. I think he might have paid someone to kill Artie Pendrake."

"He did." Belle said surprising all of them as she peaked her head in the door. "I think I heard him make the order. Everyone warned me about him when we met. He was so much older than me and the rumors about him being dangerous. I never wanted to believe any of it. I love my husband. But the thought of Emma getting hurt or worse, she doesn't deserve to be a victim of his game. I convinced Neal he needed to own up to what he had done . I will help you any way that I can."

"Thank you Belle." Mary Margaret said. She was still looking sternly at Neal. "Now what do you know about my daughter."

"James and Artie were supposed to take Emma to this abandoned factory out in the woods . My father bought the property and few months ago, but he hasn't begun the renovation yet. It was the perfect place to lay low. I didn't think James would still use it after everything went south, but either he is dumber then we thought, or he figured I wouldn't suspect that he would still use it. Either way, I think that is where he took Emma."

"Why?" David asked his words short.

"30 minutes after Emma was taken the building alarm I had installed triggered. I didn't tell them about it. I was using it as a fail-safe just in case they tried to pull anything." He explained. Killian was already on his feet. Graham was calling in the address as Neal spoke it.

"You can't go with us Killian." Graham said. Killian looked at him with a look bridging on feral.

"I know the address, either you take me, or I go on my own." He said determination on his face. "I was in the royal navy. I can take care of myself." Just then the fight was broken by Emma's screams on the computer screen.

They all watched in abject horror as James cut the wire holding Emma's shackles. She clamored to the floor in a heap. Her body hit the floor hard.

"Please no!" she screamed. James pointed his gun at her. He pulled her up with the cut shackle cord. He carried the camera as he lead her. Killian gasped as he saw the coffin. It was so shocking her couldn't move.

"get in." James said.

"No." Emma said, she spit at James defiantly. Killian was proud of her. She was tough. "I'm off County Road 36. Grey factory building." James hit her hard. She screamed in pain. James stuck her in the arm with something. Her body clearly drooped.

"let's go." He said. Graham followed him. Neal ran after them arms still cuffed.

"Tell her I'm sorry." He screamed. "and take care of her."

"I will." Killian screamed. He hated Neal, but he also believe that he cared for Emma. They hadn't been in the police car 2 minutes when David began calling.

"Its worse than we thought." He said the moment Killian hit the button.

"what?" Graham asked as Killian put the phone on speaker.

"He buried the coffin nearly 3 hours ago." David said. "he made it seem like a live feed. He buried Emma alive."

"Emma has been underground for nearly 3 hours." Killian said in horror. She could already be dead.

"How long can someone live like that?"

"in idea conditions." Graham said honestly. "5 and a half hours. There is still hope Killian."

-/-

Emma sat there fully conscious of what was happening. She couldn't have much air left. She was trying her hardest to breath as shallow as possible. She had no concept of time. It could have been hours or minutes. When she had woken up from whatever James had given her, She had been inside the sealed coffin. It was dark and she was pretty sure he had buried it. She had never been afraid of enclosed spaces, but that would change if she survived this.

It was so damned ironic. Emma had spent 22 years of her life hearing about true love. Her parents were like the perfect couple. She had been certain that kind of love would never happen for her. Now here she was, completely certain that true love was real after all. Killian had changed everything. At least she would die knowing what true love was. She thought of his face, the dark hair that was always a little tousled, the scar on his cheek that added amazing character to his otherwise flawless face, and the way his blues lit when he saw her. She felt like she had known him her entire life.

He would never get over it if she died. He had already lost someone he had loved once. He wouldn't be able to handle it again. She had to hold on, for herself and for him. He deserved happiness and a future and she wanted that with him. She pinched herself as she started to drift off. She feared if she fell asleep she would never wake up.

"Alright Killian." She said aloud. "Its your move I need you to find me."

-/-

It took Killian and Graham nearly 20 minutes to get to the site. Several of the officers had arrived first. James was nowhere to be found. The coffin was only buried about three feet deep, but that was enough to seal it from outside air. The mini excavator James had used to bury Emma still sat next to the makeshift grave. The team didn't want to risk using it however. If they put too much pressure on the glass coffin, it could break and Emma could be killed. It wasn't worth the risk if she was still alive.

"I guess we are doing this the old fashioned way." Graham said. He handed Killian a large shovel. Killian took it, happy that they would let him help. He needed to be doing something.

"Thank you." Killian said again. He was grateful that Graham seemed to understand.

-/-

It took a team of 9 men nearly an hour to reach the hard surface of the coffin. Killian practically shoved them to the side as Emma's angelic face came into view from the uncovered glass lid. Her eyes were closed. He hoped to God she was breathing. He could feel his heart pumping. The adrenaline was racing through his veins.

"Emma." He wailed as Graham helped him lift the lid. It was very hard to lift with a prosthetic hand. He hopped in the second that the lid was open. He touched her skin. It was still warm. The medics tried to shoo him. He knew subconsciously that they needed to check her, but he leaned down and kissed her gently first. He felt instantly relieved when felt her breath touch his lips

"Killian." He heard as his lips touched hers. Her voice was weak and raspy sounding but it was real. It was Emma. "I knew you would come for me."

"I will always find you." He said tears streaming from his cheeks.

"sir we need to check her out." The medic said. Killian could see that he was also nearly holdings back tears of relief. The sight of the two of them was moving everyone in the room.

"I'm right here love." He said not letting go of her hand while the medic checked her vitals.

"She appears to be okay." He said. "bad cuts obviously on the wrists and we may want to give her some oxygen. Her pulse ox is very low."

"I stayed alive for you." She said. She was struggling to stay awake. "I love you Killian."

"I love you too Swan." He said still holding her hand as they lifted her up and moved her to the gurney. The ambulance was waiting. Her wrists looked awful. He didn't want to hurt her. As soon as the two of them got into the ambulance, the driver had decided he could ride with her, he dialed his phone.

"Yes David, put the phone on speaker." Killian said. He moved the phone so that Emma could talk into it.

"Hi dad." Emma said. She heard the sound of her mother gasp in relief behind him.

"Emma!" David said.

"They are taking me to the hospital to check me out, but I'm okay," She paused. "Killian saved me."

"it was a whole team love." He said kissing her brow.

"No it was you. I was about to give up, but I thought of you and I had to keep fighting." She explained.

I'm just sorry that James got away." David said over the line.

"will they still find them?" Emma asked.

"We will find him Emma." Killian said. "No matter how long it takes."

"We love both of you." Mary Margaret said into the phone. Killian was instantly touched. They barely knew him and yet he had been excepted by them. He was a member of their family now. He hadn't felt like he belonged in a very long time.

"We will meet you at the hospital." David added before hanging up.

"How did you find me?" Emma asked once the phone call had ended the paramedics seemed to be giving them space.

"Neal." Killian said. He had intended to wait to tell her exactly what had happened. She deserved to know. "He was the one who originally hired James and Artie. He thought that if he played hero, you would want him back."

"I will kill him!" she started.

"he also helped saved you." He paused. "if he hadn't come forward we never would have found you in time. I hate him for what he did, but in the end he came through.

"at least he did the right thing in the end." She paused. "I told him I wasn't in love with him, and he just couldn't let it go."

"I can't completely blame him. I don't think I could let you go either." He admitted.

"You will never have to worry about that." She explained. He leaned down and kissed her again, careful not to jostle her Oxygen tube.

"I will never leave you. Not unless you ask me to go." He smiled.

-/-

"You're sure she's free to go." Mary Margaret said two hours later. Emma's wrists had to be wrapped and one of them had a possible fracture, but otherwise she was doing remarkably well. Killian had only left her side long enough to bring her a coffee and give each her a moment with her parents. Graham was fairly certain James had fled town. They were watching all the public transit and private car rentals, but they just couldn't be sure where a James had gone. They were letting Emma go home.

"I want Killian." She said as her parents helped to load her in the car.

"Not tonight love." He looked at her. "It wouldn't be right in your parents house." It was a tease considering their first night together.

"if you want to come Killian, we won't stop you." Mary Margaret stated. She gave a meaningful look to David who instantly melted.

"fine, but all your clothes stay on." David said. Killian's face filled with a smile. He got in the back of the car with Emma. She put her non-braced hand in his. He kissed her brow desperate to hold her. He hadn't verbally agreed to David's terms, but he knew Emma was in no shape for any activities tonight. He wanted to show her just how much he loved her however, as soon and as much as possible.

"let's go home." He said as David and Mary Margaret pulled out of the parking garage. They would find James eventually, but for tonight they were just happy to all be alive.


	14. Chapter 14

Killian tried his hardest to follow David's rules. If he played his cards right the man would be family someday. He knew it was far too early to be thinking about that, but he was all the same. He couldn't see a future without Emma anymore. He laid in bed thinking about how Emma could have died. He didn't care if he made love to her or not but he needed to hold her in his arms. He remembered the horrific moment where he hadn't been sure she was breathing. He couldn't spend another night with out her. He never wanted to be without her. He was just about to sneak into her room when he heard the sound of his bedroom door creaking open. He smiled Emma stood in the doorway. She was wearing one of his shirts. He wondered where she gotten it from. He was too awed by the fact she was wearing it and standing in the doorway to care.

"what are you doing here love?" He asked. Her eyes locked with his.

"I couldn't sleep with out you." She explained. He realized that since the start of their relationship they hadn't actually spent many nights apart.

"We need to make sure that the alarm is set this time, or your father will kill me Swan." He explained she smiled. He lifted the covers and she crawled under with him. He instantly felt better. He had only known Emma a short time and yet, his life was no longer complete without her. She let out a similar sigh of relief. He snuggled her against his body knowing she fit him like a glove.

"Thank you for saving me." She said softly into his ear.

"Thank you for loving me." He responded back. She smiled.

"Nothing I could do about that even if I wanted to." She kissed him. "I think I loved you before I even knew you."

"Me too." He said. She blushed. He kissed her again passion taking over for a second. He had never experienced anything as intoxicating as Emma. "Love, are you sure you are up for this?" He asked his mind running back to her in the grave.

"I'm fine." She said. "I need you to remind me that I'm alive. I need to show you that you are always going to be mine."

"Alright, but tell me if I need to stop." He begged. He knew that if he had to stop he would, but he needed to feel her, he needed to give her all the love he was feeling. His hand found its way under his shirt he stroked her flesh tantalizingly.

"How did you get my shirt anyway." He asked. Undoing the buttons surprisingly well for a guy with only one hand.

"I stole it when you were in the shower earlier." She admitted. "It smelled like you. I was going to try and sleep without you and I wanted your scent."

"I don't know whether to be pleased or embarrassed." He explained.

"your smell is my favorite thing in the world." She said.

"I guess that pleases me." He decided. His lips found hers again as the buttons on the front of his shirt were now undone. She was naked underneath. He grinned at her perfect breasts. "Gods you are perfect." He said. Her hands were playing with the hair that peaked out of his shirt at the top. His hand cupped her naked breast and she moaned as he moved his kisses down her jawline. She shifted pulling his shirt over his head. She smiled as his chest was relieved. He was a work of art. She wanted to memorize every inch of him. Their hands explored each other, finding spots that elicited noises and moans. They were still learning each others bodies. She was enjoying the rush of exploring him. He sighed deeply when her hand traced him through his underwear. She ran her hand up and down.

"you will be the death of me." He said as her hand pulled them down, freeing him. Her hand ran up and down him several times. He struggled to not come undone. Instead he reached between them finding her bundle of nerves with his hand. Her hand began to move faster as he stroked. She gasped as he parted her and stuck in a single finger still circling the bundle with her thumb. She licked her hand making it wet for her to stroke him. Her body began to rut against him, adding even more friction as he stuck a second and third finger inside. He was dangerously close to ending everything now, he needed to be inside of her. "you need to stop touching me, or I won't be able to hold myself." He admitted. She slowed her strokes and he quickened his, playing her the way he had learned she loved. She lasted only a second longer before her walls clenched around his hand and her vision exploded. He gave her a second to catch her breath. His shirt was still draped over her and he didn't remove it, impossibly turned on by the vision of her in his clothing.

"ride me please love." He managed in his lilted voice. She had always loved the sound of that voice. She complied adjusting so that she was spread over him. She teased, running the tip of him over her slit several times before finally lining up and driving him inside her. She rocked in and out taking him slowly until he was fully seated. Killian instantly felt like he was home, watching her in control, using him for her own pleasure. The shirt was fanned out behind her. He decided he would have to let her borrow his clothes more often. He sat up taking her nipple in his mouth with a soft bite as she increased her pace.

"More." She begged him as he flicked his tongue over the other nipple. He held her still for a second as he drove up into her hard. She screamed his name, meeting him thrust for thrust. His hand moved to her clit and he played with it struggling to hold himself until she came. "Oh god I'm going to…" She managed he begged her to come for him as he felt his own body explode the instant her walls gripped him. He thrust into her until he was spent. He let her ride it out then she reached for a box of tissues cleaning his stomach and herself up the best she could. Neither of them wanted to risk leaving the bedroom yet. He pulled her closer holding her in his arms until they drifted off to sleep.

-/-

Killian awoke to the distant sound of the alarm. He pressed the buttons quickly. Emma barely stirred in his arms. He knew he needed to wake her but he didn't want to yet. He enjoyed watching Emma sleeping next to him. She had awoken one in the night with a nightmare, he had soothed her with a sweet and gentle lovemaking session. She had slept through after that.

He smiled at her now, deciding exactly how to wake her up. He shifted so that he could kiss down her body. He worked his way down, feeling her beginning to stir. He looked up at her as her eyes popped open, just as his flattened tongue made contact with her slit.

"Fuck Killian." She said as his tongue delved into her.

"couldn't resist, you taste amazing." He said then dived back in biting her nub gently with his teeth. She screamed as he licked back and forth against her. Her hips bucking into his mouth now. She groaned as two fingers teased her entrance. He pushed her playing her exactly as she liked. She came with a soft moan. He smiled.

"what was all of that for?" She asked not at all complaining.

"you needed to wake up." He smiled.

"I will take that wake up call any day." She teased. She knew she needed to leave but she didn't want to go. She wasn't sure what they were going to do about it. His eyes locked with hers and he kissed her gently.

"Its okay love, I will be back with you in a few hours." He promised. Then she slipped out of the door. Neither of them slept anymore for the rest of the morning.

-/-

"sleep well?" Mary Margaret asked as Emma stepped into the kitchen.

"not exactly." Emma admitted. "I had a nightmare." She remembered Killian's loving arms going around her as she woke frightened. He had soothed her, like only he could.

"that's to be expected." Her mother said. "you've been through a lot Emma."

"I missed Killian." She admitted to her mother. She had missed him for the tiny portion of the night she hadn't been with him.

"you really love that man, don't you?" She asked Emma smiled.

"I do." She explained. Mary Margaret hugged her tight. Killian stepped into the room at that exact moment. "speak of the devil." She walked over and kissed him.

"Did you sleep well love?" He winked.

"for the first part of the night." She said. Emma poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"I need to go check up on the club this morning." He told her. His manager was grateful that he had been removed from protective custody. He was ready to get back to work. "I will be back after."

"I'm going to go talk to Neal today." She explained. Killian stopped drinking his juice and Mary Margaret stopped mid step.

"you sure that's a good idea sweetheart?" Her mother asked.

"I need to talk to him." She said. "I need to hear why he did this to me. He put me through a lot I deserve a proper explanation."

"You need me to go with you?" Killian asked. "I can take the hour."

"No, I want to do this alone." She explained. "I will stop by the club after, if I need you."

"ok, but remember love, he helped save you. I do hate him, but he was not trying to hurt you. He didn't want what happened to you. Most of that is his father's fault." Killian had explained everything to Emma.

"Its not an excuse." She said. "he shouldn't have tried to kidnap me just because I don't love him anymore."

"He seemed to realize that." Mary Margaret said.

"I want to try and convince him to help us stop his father. We know of at least two people Gold has ordered killed." She said. "if he's willing to help, I will help him get out."

"You think Gold killed two people?" Her mother asked.

"I know he killed his first wife Milah." Killian said. He looked at Emma's mother. "I will have to tell you and your husband that story sometime soon."

"I would like that very much Killian." She said. "We want to learn everything about you."

"Thank you." He said.

"You love my daughter, that is all the thanks I need." She leaned and kissed him on the brow as she had often done with Emma. It was a motherly gesture. She was happy her mother was so excepting.

-/-

Emma took a long shower, despite having taken one yesterday evening she still felt like she was covered in dirt. Once she finally came out. She put minimal make-up on and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail. She put on a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and a sweater, it wasn't cold but she added he red leather jacket just in case. Killian had headed out a few hours earlier. He had sent her a good luck text message as soon as he arrived. She drove slowly to the jail. It felt strange to be put in public after her weeks in protective custody.

She stepped into the local jail, thinking about how much time she had spent here recently, between bailing out Killian and now visiting Neal, she was here far more often then she liked.

"I need to speak to Neal Gold." She said to the desk clerk. She had already gotten the visit okayed by Graham.

"we've been expecting you, Ms. Nolan." The clerk smiled at her. "They are transferring him to the prison in Portland this afternoon."

"oh." Emma said. She hadn't expected them to be moving him so soon.

"Wait here." The woman explained as she opened a door to a room for Emma. There were shackles attached to the metal table. She stepped out a few moments later a guard entered, leading Neal into the room. He attached the table shackles to Neal's wrists.

"Hello Emma." Neal said a look of relief in his eyes.

"Hello Neal." She managed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hello Neal." Emma said as she sat in the police station the boy she had once believed that she loved was in front of her. He wore handcuffs. It was harder for her then she had expected. 

"I'm glad that you are alright." Neal managed. 

"No thanks to you." She said. His eyes were cast down to the floor. "you should have told the cops sooner. Because of you I went through hell. I want you to tell me why." 

"I'm sorry Emma, I was selfish. I wanted you back so badly that I couldn't think straight." He admitted. He looked up again now. "They were never supposed to hurt you. I just wanted to be your knight in shining armor again. I thought if I rescued you, you would realize how much you loved me. I thought it would bring us back together." 

"I told you I didn't want to be with you anymore. I hated hurting you, but for me. Something was always missing in out relationship." Emma explained 

"Did you find what you were missing?" He asked 

"yes." She said. Her mind flashed to Killian. She struggled not to smile. 

"I'm sorry Emma." Neal said 

"I can't believe that you would stoop this low. I have known you since we were children. I thought you would want me to be happy, but instead you only cared about yourself." She explained "I nearly died Neal." 

"I know." He tried. "I see that I was wrong. I let it go too far. I let my father manipulate me. I should have come forward sooner. I regret everything I did. I did it because I love you Emma. No matter what I hope you believe that because it's the truth. I thought if I tried hard enough you would want me again. I didn't understand , but I do now. I don't want to be with someone who doesn't love me as much as I love them." 

"And I thought after everything we had been through together we could try and be friends." She paused. "I knew you wanted me back, but I didn't see how obsessed you really were. I'm sorry that I don't love you. There is a part of me that wishes things were different . But I love Killian. I know you did what you did because you saw that and it scared you." 

"you've been my girl since I was 12 years old. I was afraid of what my life would be like without you. I was terrified of letting you go." He admitted. "This plan started long before Killian. Seeing you with him didn't help me." 

"you have to let me go now or else you will never be happy." She begged 

"I wish I had seen that before I turned into the one thing I always feared becoming." He stated. "I turned into my father." 

"no matter what you've done Neal, you aren't him." She surprised herself. She had wanted to be angry with him. She had expected to hate him, but she didn't. He was still the first boy she had ever really been with. No matter what she cared about him. His plan had nearly killed her. However, he wasn't the real villain here. In the end he was just another victim. She took his hand. "I promise you, he would have let me die to save his own skin. You couldn't do that. You may have been late in your action, but you did the right thing in the end." 

"I'm going to jail. I deserve that. I'm just glad you are okay." He said. 

"I will be." She explained. "James got away. The police seem to think he will run this time. I'm sure Graham will be by to ask you if you have any idea where he might go." 

"I don't, but I will tell them everything I do know." He said. "I think I'm going to turn in my father." 

"I…" She paused thinking it over in her head. "I think you have a right to know something." 

"What?" He asked. 

"Killian knew your mother." She said. It may not really be her story to tell, but Neal deserved to know the real truth. She slowly relayed Killian's story to Neal, holding back nothing. He cried a little when he realized that his mother was dead because she had refused to leave him. He cried more when he learned it was his father that had killed her. 

-/- 

"You okay?" Killian asked Emma as she entered his club. She looked a little pale. 

"I told Neal about you and his Milah." She said. " I hope you don't mind. He may be the reason all this happened, but he believed he was just like his father. I needed him to know he wasn't. I know you want me to blame him Killian but I can't. He started this whole thing, but he never meant to hurt me. He's a victim of his father just like you." 

"He didn't mean you any real harm. I wanted to ring his neck, but even I could see he really does care for you." Killian pulled her against him. "I owe it to Milah to try and forgive him." 

"you aren't mad at me for telling him?" He smiled as she asked it. 

"no." He said. "it is as much his story as mine. Milah was his mother. Because of his father he has never known her. She loved him. He has a right to know who killed her and why she is gone." 

"They are moving him to a more secure facility." She explained. "mostly for his protection. He wants to help build a case against his father. He wants to try and atone." 

"does he know anymore about James?" Killian asked. 

"I don't think so. He would have told me if he did." She explained. "what did Graham say?" 

"They don't think he is after us anymore. He knows he's in trouble now. He killed a cop and attempted to kill you. Neal isn't helping him hid anymore and his only real friend is dead." Killian explained. "It will only be a matter of time before he makes a mistake. They will catch him." 

"I am sorry you got dragged into all of this Killian." She said. "I love you for sticking with me." 

"I'm not going anywhere Swan." He explained. "I'm here as long as you'll have me." 

"I've been thinking about that." She smiled. "I'm going to be heading up to Portland in a few days to look at some apartments. The semester starts in just over a month. I was able to get a late acceptance to the graduate program. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. I mean, I'm hoping you will be spending a lot of time there as well." 

"I found a property a few miles from the campus, it's a fixer upper, but it will be a great investment once I get it up and running." He said. 

"what about this place?" She asked surprise flickered on her face. 

"I've got a good team here." He said. "They ran everything perfectly with out me while I was gone. I told you I never intended to stay here long term. It was an investment just like my other clubs. I think it's time to move on." 

"I figured you would want to go back to New York." She hesitated. 

"I'm in this for the long haul now Emma." He looked at her. "wherever you go, I go. I want to go look at apartments with you not because I plan to spend a lot of time in your apartment, because I want it to be our apartment. Unless you aren't ready for that. In which case I will stay in Storybrooke until you are ready." 

"I know I'm younger than you." She said. "But I would love for us to live together." 

"I love you." He said. 

"And I love you." she smiled. 

"So this new place is it going to be another nightclub?" She asked curious about exactly what Killian would decide to open up next. 

"no." He explained. "the neighborhood wouldn't be right for that. Too many college kids below drinking age." 

"So what then?" she wondered. 

"I'm thinking a coffee shop. One where we sell homemade pastries, and some gourmet coffees. Nothing too expensive. I really want this place to cater to the college crowd." He said. She smiled at him. He had a surprising knack for business. She hoped the place worked out for him. 

"oh." She smiled. "that would really work near campus." 

"I'm still working on ideas. I can't wait to show you the space. I've only seen it in pictures, but I trust my agent and it seems perfect." He said. He had never imagined a few months earlier that he would be here, planning a future with Emma. 

"I think you better let me break the news about us living together to my parents. They will here it better from me." She explained. 

"You are probably right. Your dad like me but its going to take some getting used to. I have to let the staff know I'll be leaving." He explained. "I'll wait until we get a place., I'm going to miss it here." 

"you were the one that said it was time to move on." She explained. He pulled her closer and kissed her brow. 

"I know love." He paused. "Its just that this is the first place that I ever saw you. I can't believe that the party was only a few months ago. It feels like a lifetime." 

"it kind of does." she smiled just then Elsa entered the bar. Emma wrapped an arm around Killian and smiled waving her over. 

"hey partner." Elsa said. "I need you to come down to Portland with me I the next couple days. I we need to find a space to rent for our non-profit." 

"I'm going to be heading down anyway. Killian and I need to find an apartment before the semester starts. Otherwise I'm going to be commuting from here." She teased. Elsa looked a little surprised. 

"Killian and you?" She asked. Killian gave her a knowing smile. 

"I know its fast love, but Emma and I want this and since I just invested in a building in Portland I might be able to help the two of you out." He explained. 

"what do you mean?" Emma asked looking at him quizzically. 

"I was going to wait and surprise both of you at that little get together we are all having tomorrow night. But since you are both here." He smiled walking down the hallway to his office. Emma and Elsa stared at each other confused. "This building belonged to the late Henry Mills." Killian explained as he returned from the office. 

"Regina owns it then?" Emma said. 

"for now." He opened the folder and pulled out the photos. The building was huge. He pointed to a large section of the lower floor. "I'm going to put the coffee shop here." 

"What about the rest of the building?" Elsa asked as if she was finally catching on. "Its big for a coffee shop." 

"I'm hoping to rent it to this new non-profit I really believe in, but I'm not sure if they will like the space." He teased. Emma's eyes went wide. 

"you got us a building?" She asked. It took all her power not to kiss him on the spot. 

"Its not free love, you will need to pay me some rent. I need to make a profit." He smiled. 

"that was really sweet of you Killian. This space is exactly what we needed." Elsa said. "I want to see it in person, but it looks pretty good in these." 

"Regina inherited it when her father died. Neither of them ever did anything with the space. Its been vacate at least 10 years. But I think the will be a nice start for us." He said. 

"Thank you." Emma said. She kissed him as chastely as possible considering that she wanted to jump his bones right then and there. Elsa turned away letting them have their moment. Then she too hugged Killian tight. 

"I say we head up Friday, we can look at the building and Emma and I can scout out a few apartments. Do you know where you are staying?" He asked Elsa. 

"My sister Ana and I are sharing a place, but that's mostly so our parents don't find out she is basically living with her boyfriend Kristoff. Last year I had a two bedroom basically all to myself." She explained. "I'm game for Friday though. I just want to be back by 6. Graham is taking me to a movie." 

"Graham?" Emma said surprised. 

"yes, but it's no big deal and it's really new so don't say anything." She said. 

"he's a great guy Elsa we've become good mates throughout all of this stuff." Killian said. 

"Yeah he's pretty cool." Elsa blushed. As if his ears had been ringing Graham entered to club and smiled. It was still early and their were only a few patrons. Their group was now the largest. 

"I was hoping to find the two of you here." He said then stopped as he saw Elsa. "hi." 

"Hey." She said her very pale skin turned pink. He was a little shy then. Emma thought it was cute. 

"I uh…" He fumbled. "One of James alias' just booked a flight to the Cayman islands out of Boston. We have the Boston police watching the airport for him. If he tries to get on the flight we will have him it doesn't leave until tomorrow morning." 

"will it finally be over then?" Emma asked. 

"hopefully." Graham answered. "at least he seems to have moved on. He shouldn't be a threat anymore." 

"You on duty mate?" Killian asked. 

"I'm off in a few minutes actually. I've been questioning Carter for the last three hours. I didn't get any sleep last night. He won't roll on Gold. He still insists it's a misunderstanding. Tried to tell me that you were the one working with James again. They just transported him to the prison. Neal wants to help us. I'm trying to get him a deal. He was just a stupid kid." Graham explained. "his father sent a lawyer to meet with him, he refused the guy. He says he will find his own. He has his own money." 

"Good I'm proud of him." Emma managed. 

"me too." Graham admitted "I think he finally realized the person his father is." 

"I'm just sorry it took something this bad to open his eyes." She explained 

"what are you guys all up to." Graham asked it was more directed at Elsa. 

"you should go to this little get together we are having tomorrow night here at the club. Robin and Regina are even coming via skype. It's going to be a blast." Emma invited. 

"Are you going?" Graham turned and asked Elsa. 

"Ruby and my sister are dragging me. I would enjoy it more if you came." She smiled "Ruby is still hooking up with that Dorothy girl, and Ana will be with Kristoff." 

"I thought Ruby liked guys?" Killian asked as a question. 

"She does." Elsa answered. "and girls" 

"Alright unless there is a development with James I need to handle, then I will come." He promised. Elsa beamed. 

"we look forward to seeing you." Emma smiled proud of herself. 

"Thanks for inviting me." Graham said. "I kind of feel like I might pass out. So I'm going to go get some sleep." 

"I'll walk you out." Elsa said following him. 

"They are adorable." Emma said once she and Killian were alone. 

"Not as adorable as us." Killian teased kissing her brow. "I need to get back to work." 

"see you tonight?" She questioned. 

"of course." He smiled. She watched him work for a few more minutes before heading home to break the news to her parents.


End file.
